Tower
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini? Complete.
1. Prolog

**-Tower-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: **Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?

Terdapat sebuah menara di pinggir kerajaan Melodia. Bangunan pencakar langit itu telah sukses menarik perhatian seluruh dunia. Banyak orang datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihat keagungannya. Tapi, belum pernah ada yang berani menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam menara tersebut.

Mengapa?

Karena terdapat rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa menara tersebut angker. Para penduduk sekitar berpikir bahwa menara itu telah dihantui oleh hantu atau arwah Kagami Lily karena suara isakan yang sayup-sayup terdengar di malam hari. Untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang Kagami Lily, mari kita simak cerita dibawah ini:

**April 1998, Melodia**

Terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal di dalam menara tersebut. Namanya adalah Kagami Lily. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan juga memikat hati. Rambutnya yang lembut bagaikan sutra, parasnya yang manis bagaikan boneka, serta matanya yang memberi sorotan tajam namun memerhatikan.

Ia tinggal di lantai tertinggi menara tersebut, di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Namun, seseorang yang bernama Leon berhasil menemukan Lily. Dengan ijin dari Lily, mereka pun sering bertemu di dalam menara. Entah hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan, berbicara, ataupun menjenguk jika Lily sakit.

Hingga muncullah perasaan khusus di antara mereka.

.

.

.

**April 2000, Melodia**

Sekitar dua tahun kemudian, Lily dan Leon pun menikah. Pernikahan mereka disambut sorak-sorai oleh penduduk kerajaan Melodia. Juga, kabar angin mengatakan bahwa mereka telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan.

.

.

.

**Juni 2005, Melodia**

Tahun ini adalah tahun dimana Lily tewas. Ia tewas karena terjatuh dari menara. Sedangkan Leon? Leon juga ikut tewas dengan pristiwa Lily karena berniat untuk menyelamatkan Lily, yang awalnya hampir terjatuh dari menara.

.

.

.

**Maret 2010, Melodia**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut terjadi. Penduduk berpikir bahwa Lily dan Leon tidak mempunyai anak karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam menara tersebut. Juga, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat gadis itu.

Karenanya, berita itu pun hanya menjadi omong kosong belaka. Tapi… Apa itu benar?

.

.

.

**Maret 2014, Revania**

"Tou-san! Kita akan pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblond kepada seorang pria berambut biru laut. Pria berambut biru laut itu menengok ke arah anaknya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kita akan segera pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh, Len," Jawabnya kepada anak lelaki berambut honeyblond dengan poni acak-acakan dan rambut belakang yang dikuncir ponytail tersebut bernama Len. Kagamine Len.

"Tempat yang cukup jauh itu maksudnya dimana?" Sela seorang anak lelaki lain berambut honeyblond dengan beberapa jepit putih untuk merapikan poninya. Ia adalah saudara kembar Len, Kagamine Rinto.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Lenka berada," Jawab pria berambut biru yang bernama Kaito itu sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Eh? Jadi kita akan ke kerajaan Melodia?" Tanya Rinto lagi.

"Betul sekali! kita akan segera kesana besok," Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Alicia: Ahh… Ide baru lagi nihhhh XD Padahal banyak banget yang masih In Progress TAT Tapi tenang… Pasti di-Completein kok! (Kecuali kalau Alice delete TWT)

Semuanya + Alicia: REVIEW PLEASE! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**-Tower-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

**Maret 2014, Revania**

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Rinto sambil menompang dagunya, bosan.

Kini Rinto, Kaito, Len, dan Miku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kerajaan Melodia. Mereka akan tinggal disana sementara waktu. Oh, kuberitahu. Mereka adalah seorang pengelana. Dalam arti, mereka berpergian dari suatu daerah, ke daerah yang lain dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Mereka sekarang sedang menggunakan kereta kuda untuk berpergian ke kerajaan Melodia. Kerajaan Melodia adalah kerajaan yang terkenal karena musik indahnya dan juga festival musik yang diadakan disana.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok," Hibur Miku, ibunya Rinto dan Len. Ia tahu Rinto pasti bosan dengan perjalanan ini. Karena ia sendiri juga bosan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di kerajaan Melodia. Mereka hanya menggunakan kereta kuda sampai di perbatasan kerajaan Revania dan Melodia. Setelah itu mereka berjalan, menuju ke rumah Lenka.

.

.

.

"WAH! Lama tidak jumpa, Miku! Kau bertambah cantik saja!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan diikat satu ke samping, Akita Neru sambil tersenyum ramah, menyambut kehadiran keluarga Kagamine itu. Kaito? Kaito tidak ikut ke kediaman Akita, ia lebih memilih pergi ke toko es krim.

Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Akita. Kediaman tenang yang hanya berisi dengan tiga orang: Akita Neru, Akita Nero, dan Akita Lenka.

"Iya… Lama tidak jumpa Neru! Ah, dimana Lenka? Aku yakin Len dan Rinto mau bermain bersamanya!" Jerit Miku gembira.

"Lenka? Tunggu ya, kupanggilkan dulu!" Balas Neru lalu segera naik ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Lenka. Tak lama kemudian, Neru kembali. Tapi hanya sendirian.

"Kalian, main di kamarnya Lenka saja ya!" Ucap Neru lalu memberi isyarat kepada Rinto dan Len untuk mengikutinya. Rinto dan Len pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kamar Lenka bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk anak seusianya. Mungkin itu dikarenakan faktor bahwa Lenka itu anak tunggal.

"Jadi… Selamat bersenang-senang!" Ucap Neru lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar tersebut setelah Len dan Rinto masuk ke dalam.

"Em… Len? Rinto? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Lenka yang belum pulih dari keterjutannya.

"Em… bisa dibilang kami akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari," Ucap Rinto. Len hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Rinto. Lenka juga cuman manggut-manggut, tapi tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"Jadi… Mau main apa?" Tanya Lenka, memecahkan keheningan yang terdengar canggung itu. Rinto dan Len hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu… AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN!"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu menara itu kan, Miku?" Tanya Neru.

"Menara apa?" Tanya Miku kebinggungan.

"Menara di kerajaan Melodia ini, yang berada di pinggir kerajaan dan tidak jauh darisini itu… Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Neru lagi dengan pandangan serius.

"Oh! Menara yang terkenal angker itu?" Tanya Miku memastikan. Neru mengangguk.

"Iya. Menara angker karena suara tangisan tersebut… Begini, jangan biarkan kedua anakmu bermain disana! Bisa-bisa kesialan menimpa mereka," Peringat Neru. Miku hanya mengangguk, walaupun dalam hati ia agak ragu.

"Dan satu lagi, aku akan berpergian selama setahun atau dua tahun ke kerajaan Francisca di daerah utara, jadi…," Neru menghentikkan kalimatnya sejenak. Miku menatapnya, kebingunggan.

"Jadi… Bisa tidak Lenka ikut berkelana bersama kalian?" Tanya Neru memohon.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Kini Rinto, Len, dan Lenka sedang berada di pekarangan rumah. Tunggu…

…PEKARANGAN RUMAH?! 

**Flashback: ON**

"_Tunggu… JALAN-JALAN?!" Koor Rinto dan Len kaget. Lenka mengangguk ceria._

_Ternyata polos-polos gini, Lenka itu nakal juga ya?_

"_Jadi… Apa maksudmu dengan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Rinto kebinggungan dan dengan pandangan horror. Ia sebenarnya mempunyai sebuah teori dengan apa yang dimaksud Lenka, namun ia belum yakin._

"_Kita akan pergi ke luar!" Jerit Lenka ceria._

"_Ke-Ke-Keluar?" Tanya Len tergagap, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Neru ba-san?"_

"_Aku yakin Okaa-san akan segera pergi habis ini untuk membeli merek ponsel terbaru dari Nok*a," Jawab Lenka polos, "Dan karenanya kita akan pergi ke menara!"_

"_APA?!" Jerit Rinto dan Len dengan pandangan horror. Tanpa memedulikan reaksi Len dan Rinto, Lenka segera meluncurkan ide 'nista'nya itu. Ia pun menmasukkan tangannya ke bawah kasur, mencari sesuatu._

"_Ah! Ketemu!" Pekiknya gembira ketika menemukan sebuah selendang yang sangat panjang. Ia pun mengikat ujung selendang itu di teralis jendela dan melempar sisanya turun hingga mencapai ke tanah._

_Kuingatkan sekali lagi, kamar Lenka, berada di lantai DUA!_

"_Ayo, kita turun ke bawah!" Ajak Lenka lalu langsung meluncur kebawah menggunakan selendang tersebut sebagai perantaranya dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah._

"_Ayo turun! Ngak berbahaya kok!" Bujuk Lenka kepada Rinto dan Len yang terlihat pucat pasi. Kalau Lenka kan sudah professional, tapi untuk Len dan Rinto? Ini merupakan sebuah hal baru bagi mereka._

"_A-A-Aku turun…," Ucap Len pelan lalu segera berseluncur turun, tapi sayangnya…_

"_Eh?"_

_BRUK!_

_Pendaratannya sangatlah tidak elit, dengan tubuh terkapar di tanah. Dan Rinto yang tidak menyadarinya langsung menyusul Len sehingga pendaratannya…_

"_Eh? Kok empuk ya?" Batin Rinto kebinggungan dan saat ia menengok ke bawah…_

"_RI-RINTO! MENYINGKIR DARI PUNGGUNGKU!" Jerit Len kesal karena ditindih seperti itu. Rinto yang barusan sadar langsung menyingkir dari punggung Len sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sedangkan Len langsung berdiri sambil menggerutu tidak jelas._

"_Rinto! Len! Ayo cepat! Kita akan segera pergi ke menara SEKARANG!" Perintah Lenka dengan sebuah senyuman manis._

_Len dan Rinto mengangguk kecil dan menjawab dengan kompak: "Ha'iii."_

**Flashback: OFF**

.

.

.

Kini terlihat tiga orang tengah berlari ke arah sebuah menara. Ya, menara kutukan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ketiga orang itu pun sampai di gerbang menara tersebut.

Gerbang itu dicat dengan warna cokelat emas, dengan berbagai motif yang cukup klasik membuat suasana seperti berada di dalam negeri dongeng bagi siapapun yang melewati gerbang tersebut.

"Aneh… Padahal biasanya gerbang ini dibuka…," Gumam Lenka pelan.

"Eh? Ada apa Lenka?" Tanya Rinto yang mendengar sedikit gumamman Lenka.

"Bukan apa-apa… Ada yang bisa memberi usul tidak? Bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Lenka sambil menoleh ke arah Len dan Rinto bergantian.

"Em… Didobrak?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu.

"Tidak bisa! Pintunya terlalu kuat!" Ucap Lenka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau memanjat gerbang saja? Gerbangnya kan juga tidak terlalu tinggi," Ucap Rinto sambil menunjuk gerbang tersebut. Lenka langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Benar juga! Kenapa ya tadi ngak kepikiran? Rinto pinter deh!" Puji Lenka saking girangnya lalu mulai memanjat keatas gerbang. Em… Ingat, Lenka menggunakan celana panjang. Sedangkan Rinto hanya bisa diam tapi dalam hati berbunga-bunga karena dipuji Lenka.

"Ayo kita panjat gerbangnya!"

.

Alicia: Yes! Chap 1 jadi… Kecepetan ya? Maaf… Dan disini Rin belum masuk memang… X3 Dan jujur, Alice sudah buat Endingnya-

Kyoko: WHAT?! BUAT ENDING TANPA PLOT?! *cengo*

Alicia: Ehehe… IYa… Ide mendukung soalnya XD

Inori: Mari kita balas review~

.

**-Sae Hinata**

Ehehe, Alice memang sengaja buat kayak donggeng2… Soalnya Alice suka genre fantasy/mystery gituan X3

Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Rinnya belum masuk, tapi nanti masuk di Ch 2 ._.

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Nabmiles**

Em… Maksudnya foreshadow? Gomen kepo #plak

Alice kurang mengerti soalnya ._. (Soalnya Alice masih muda…#Plak)

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 2

**-Tower-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Ketiga anak itu kini tengah memanjat gerbang dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter tersebut dengan cepat. Bagi ketiga orang tersebut, hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

Lenka, yang pertama kali sampai di bawah, langsung berlari ke arah belakang. Meninggalkan Rinto dan Len yang kemudian mengikutinya sampai di halaman belakang.

"Lenka, mengapa kau membawa kami-"

Kata-kata Rinto terputus ketika melihat pemandangan yang kini berada di depan matanya. Sebuah petak besar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga yang memiliki berbagai macam warna. Lenka kini sedang duduk di sebelah petak bunga tersebut sambil memetik salah satu daun semanggi disana.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku menemukan petak bunga ini kemarin," Jawab Lenka seadanya sambil memutar-mutar daun semanggi yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada petak bunga disini," Timpal Len sembari berjalan melihat-lihat petak bunga tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak," Ucap Rinto datar lalu beranjak ikut duduk di sebelah Lenka. Tak lama kemudian, Len pun ikut duduk di depan Lenka dan Rinto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat rangkaian bunga?" Tanya Lenka antusias. Len dan Rinto langsung mendelik saat Lenka mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa?!" Koor mereka dengan wajah horror.

"Iya, kita akan merangkai bunga! Apalagi pasokan bunga yang berada disini juga memadai," Ucap Lenka sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, terkejut dengan reaksi mereka.

"Atau… Jangan-jangan Rinto dan Len tidak dapat merangkai bunga?"

.

.

.

Kini seorang gadis tengah berlari pelan menelusuri jalan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna honeyblond yang separuh belakangnya tertutupi oleh kerudung hitam yang dikenakannya.

Orang-orang di jalan tidak memerhatikannya sama sekali dan merasa sang gadis hanyalah angin yang berlalu. Sang gadis yang sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut hanya terus berlari tanpa memedulikan mereka.

Kini ia tengah berbelanja untuk membeli cadangan makanan untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ia menggengam erat kantung berisi berbagai macam makanan tersebut lalu terus berlari menuju menara.

Langkahnya ia percepat ketika mendengar beberapa orang berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Berusaha terlihat seakan-akan ia tidak mendengarkan, ia pun terus berlari dengan kencang sampai ke gerbang menara yang telah dikuncinya sebelum ia pergi.

Gadis tersebut segera mengeluarkan kunci secara diam-diam dari sakunya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam gembok gerbang tersebut. Merasa belum aman, ia cepat-cepat membuka gerbang tersebut, membiarkannya terus terbuka dan masuk ke dalam menara, namun sebuah suara sayup-sayup menarik perhatiannya.

"_Hey, Rinto! Kalau merangkai bunga itu yang betul! Seperti ini lho!"_

"Rinto?" Batin gadis berkerudung hitam tersebut dengan kebingungan. Ia yakin tadi telah mengunci pintu, sehingga orang-orang takkan mungkin dapat masuk ke dalam. Terusik oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke belakang menara, tempat dimana ia mengurus bunga-bunga yang ditanam oleh ibunya.

Semakin ia mendekat, ia semakin mendengar suara tawa. Bukan hanya seorang, ada beberapa orang disana. Rasa khawatir, binggung, dan juga takut pun bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana mereka dapat masuk kemari?" Batinnya. Kemudian ia pun akhirnya dapat melihat mereka, dengan cara mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok.

"… Rupanya hanya sekelompok anak yang bermain di dekat petak bunga…," Batin gadis itu sembari menghela nafas lega. Ia pun segera berbalik, berniat untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun…

KRAK!

Tanpa sengaja, ia menginjak sebuah ranting hingga patah, dan juga membuat Len, Lenka, dan Rinto menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak karena mendengar suara tersebut.

"Sial," Umpat gadis berkerudung hitam tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa ketiga anak tersebut kini tengah menghentikkan aktifitas mereka karena suara yang dibuatnya. Ia pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam menara, membuat suara derap langkah yang cukup keras.

Spontan, Len, Rinto, dan Lenka melihat ke arah suara dan melihat sebuah bayangan kini tengah berlari pergi. Len yang penasaran pun langsung beranjak kesana dan melihat sebuah kantung. Ia pun mengangkat kantung berisi makanan tersebut dengan pandangan binggung. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang. Pintu yang awalnya dikunci kini tengah terbuka lebar.

"Apa ada orang yang tinggal disini?" Pikirnya dengan raut wajah kebinggungan.

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh…," Nafas gadis berkerudung hitam itu kini tengah terengah-engah karena ia telah berlari cukup lama. Memang, dari halaman belakang menuju ke dalam menara lantai atas memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu…

"Ah! Kantung belanjaanku!" Pekiknya kaget lalu beranjak menuruni menara hingga sampai ke tempatnya memata-matai Rinto, Len, dan Lenka tadi. Ia pun turun tangga dengan cepat, ingin cepat-cepat mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Namun, ia lupa untuk bersikap tenang sehingga ia menimbulkan suara saat menuruni tangga. Sehingga Len yang mendengar suara berisik dari menara merasa sangat kebinggungan.

Saat ia sudah sampai ke markas mata-matanya tadi, gadis itu sangat terkejut karena melihat Len kini berada tepat di hadapannya sambil membawa kantung belanjaannya. Len sendiri juga terkejut, namun ia tetap menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan memasang tampang _cool_-nya. Tapi semua itu hancur karena-

"KYAAAA!"

-sang gadis berkerudung hitam tersebut berteriak dengan kencang, sehingga mau tidak mau membuat perhatian Lenka dan Rinto teralihkan kepadanya juga.

.

Alicia: Yey! Alice kembali membawa lanjutan fict 'Tower'! Ngomong2, untuk TBSLaV (Trik Buat Sekolah Libur ala Vocaloid) itu Alice ga bakal diskon kok X3 Karena Alice sudah buat seperempat/setengah bagian Plan 3nya XD

Untuk yang GHOST, Alice cuman binggung ngetiknya aja, tapi idenya jujur sudah ada sampai tamat. Kalau Talk Game, Alice ada sedikit rencana untuk memutarkan kembali masa lalu Rin, jadi, nanti mungkin ada dua tokoh baru (sepertinya). Dan arigatou buat yang nge-fave dan follow fict ini! XD

Reina: Yoshi… Balas review dulu~! X3

.

**-Kireina**

Wah… Kireina-san nge-review dua kali ya? ._. Alice balasnya sekali aja ya! #plak

Arigatou makanannya *disikat habis* dan juga reviewnya! X9

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ha'i…. PUNCAKEE! #dilindesRoadroller

Sudah lanjut kok Kei… Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Emilia Frost**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut Emi… Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Sae Hinata**

Iya ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Sae sudah mereview! X3

.

Semuanya: MOHON REVIEWNYA~!

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 3

**-Tower -**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). Awalnya Normal Pov (sampai pergantian PoV).**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

"Celaka!" Batin gadis itu ketika melihat bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya kini yang melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun berteriak.

"KYAAAA!"

Setelah ia selesai berteriak, sang gadis langsung merebut kembali kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Len lalu berniat untuk langsung berlari pergi. Namun, Len ternyata berhasil menggengam lengannya, membuat gadis itu memekik kecil.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Len dengan nada serius. Gadis tersebut meronta, namun Len jauh lebih kuat. Maka…

GRAUP! 

Gadis itu langsung menggigit tangan Len dengan cepat, membuat Len mau tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya dan merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi tangannya.

"Len!" Jerit Rinto ketika ia sudah sampai disana. Lenka berada di belakangnya.

"Dia sudah pergi," Ucap Len dengan nada kesal. Lenka dan Rinto pun melihat ke arah dalam menara sejenak (terdapat tangga disana) lalu kearah Len yang kini tengah memegangi tangannya sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan akibat gigitan gadis tadi.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Tanya Lenka dengan raut binggung. Rinto juge melihat kearah Len, meminta penjelasan.

"A-Aku… Digigit olehnya…," Ucap Len dengan nada pelan dan sedikit rona merah. Terasa sekali kalau ia malu mengakui bahwa ia kalah melawan seorang gadis.

"Heh?"

Namun setelah itu, tempat itu segera dipenuhi oleh suara tawa Rinto dan Lenka.

"O-Oi! Jangan tertawa!" Ucap Len, berusaha menghentikan kedua temannya yang tertawa karena jawabannya. Namun bukannya berhenti, tawa mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

**? PoV**

Aku langsung berlari ke lantai paling tinggi menara. Entah mengapa, perjalanan ke atas terasa lebih lama daripada biasanya. Dan itu membuatku rasa lelahku semakin terasa. Uh… Apalagi karena adanya pemuda itu tadi.

Awas saja jika ia berani mengambil kantung belanjaanku! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran! Ah! Sebentar lagi sampai! Yey! Akhirnya aku sampai juga di lantai teratas menara. Di menara ini, banyak sekali lantainya. Lantai teratas adalah lantai tujuh. Dimana ruanganku berada.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam koridor di lantai tujuh. Koridor itu cukup berdebu, namun juga cukup bersih untuk ditinggali. Aku berbelok ke arah kanan saat ada pertigaan lalu berjalan terus sampai berada di akhir koridor.

Di akhir koridor, terdapat sebuah pintu yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan tembok disekelilingnya, sehingga tidak mudah untuk dideteksi. Aku pun mencari ganggangnya. Dan saat aku menemukannya, kubuka pintu itu.

**Normal PoV**

Sang gadis pun membuka pintu tersebut. Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan tembok yang terbuat dari batu bata, dan lantai yang dibuat dari kayu jati. Diujung kanan ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah ranjang berwarna oranye. Selain itu, terdapat juga beberapa perabotan lainnya, seperti lemari, meja, kursi, lampu, dll.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil, lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia melepaskan kerudung yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari sehingga menampakan rambutnya yang berwarna honeyblond sebahu. Ia mengenakan beberapa jepit untuk merapikan poninya, serta sebuah pita putih bersih di atas kepalanya.

Ia mengenakan sebuah dress polos berwarna putih berlengan pendek, dengan ujung yang _frilly_. Terdapat sebuah pin Mawar tersemat di bajunya. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan sebuah sepatu _flat _berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna oranye cerah diujungnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sejenak. Gadis itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu berjalan dan duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya.

Disebelah kasurnya, terdapat sebuah meja rias. Disana terdapat sebuah frame dengan foto seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang tersenyum. Disebelah foto tersebut, terdapat sebuah lampu tidur.

Sang gadis pun mengambil foto tersebut, meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas foto tersebut. Lalu ia menggumamkan sebuah kata dengan nada sedih.

"Kaa-san…"

.

.

.

"Lenka, apa kau yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa?" Tanya Rinto kebinggungan, bagaimanapun juga, ide tidur di menara bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus.

Kini Len, Rinto, dan Lenka sudah berada di rumah Lenka, tepatnya di kamarnya. Mereka terus saja berdiam di kamar Lenka sejak insiden yang terjadi tadi sore, mendiskusikan ide Lenka.

"Tentu saja! Lagian aku jamin kalian juga ingin tahu tentang gadis yang menggigit Len tadi kan?" Tanya Lenka antusias. Len dan Rinto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita hari ini akan tidur di menara!" Seru Lenka, "Dan kita hanya akan membawa ransel berisi makanan dan minuman!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu kita nanti tidur dimana?" Tanya Len kebinggungan. Rinto sendiri tidak kalah binggungnya dengan Len.

"Kalau di menara, aku yakin banyak kamar. Dan kalaupun kita tidak menemukan cukup kamar, kita bisa tidur di dalam koridor menara. Tadi aku sempat mengintipnya sedikit. Hanya berdebu sedikit, namun kita masih dapat tidur disana."

"Entah mengapa ini jadinya seperti _camping_ saja," Batin Len dan Rinto sambil sweatdrop.

"Berapa lama kita menginap? Dan bagaimana dengan kaa-san dan juga Neru ba-san?" Tanya Rinto.

"Hanya semalam! Ah, Kaa-san dan Miku ba-san sudah aku urus," Jawab Lenka cepat dengan tampang datar. Rinto dan Len pun membelalakan matanya.

"Maksudmu… Kau urus?" Tanya Rinto dan Len dengan kaget.

"Okaa-san sudah pergi ke Kerajaan Francisca di daerah Utara, sedangkan Miku ba-san sepertinya takkan kembali sampai besok."

Rinto dan Len pun menghela nafas lega. Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebinggungan.

"Memangnya kalian pikir aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Lenka dengan pandangan curiga.

"E-Eh! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ucap Rinto dan Len bersamaan sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda mereka tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Lenka terlihat semakin curiga, namun ia menghapus kecurigaan itu dan segera pergi ke lantai bawah untuk mengemasi makanan.

.

.

.

"Sisir, _lotion_, ponsel, buku bacaan, majalah anime, tisu kering dan tisu basah, antis… Yosh! Itu barang bawaanku!" Lenka pun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sembari memasukkan semua benda tersebut. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil yang bertulisan barang pokok yang harus dibawa.

"Pakaian?" Lenka pun mulai mendikte barang bawaan mereka bertiga. Len dan Rinto mengangguk, pertanda merewka sudah membawanya.

"Sepuluh sisir pisang?"

"Siap!" Jawab Len semangat. Lenka mengangguk puas.

"Sepuluh buah jeruk?"

"Siap! Tapi kenapa pisangnya jauh lebih banyak daripada jeruk?!" Tanya Rinto tidak terima.

"Karena pisang itu jauh lebih enak daripada jeruk," Jawab Len dan Lenka kompak juga dengan memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kearah Rinto, 'Kau-akan-jadi-sate-jika-membalas-lagi.' Rinto meneguk ludahnya lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Seru Lenka gembira. Sepertinya _mood_ Lenka dapat berubah dengan cepat ya?

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk segera sampai ke menara yang besar tersebut. Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam. Oh, mungkin kalian bertanya, bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari rumah itu? Maka jawabannya adalah: 'Menggunakan cara yang sama dengan cara yang mereka gunakan di chapter 1'.

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam, karena gerbangnya sama sekali tidak dikunci. Lenka langsung saja masuk ke dalam menara, lalu naik ke lantai tiga. Matanya yang berwarna shappire mencari-cari pintu ruangan-ruangan di lantai tersebut.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah koridor dengan dua kamar yang terbuka disana. Lenka langsung memasuki kedua kamar tersebut, melihat apakah terdapat cukup ranjang disana. Rinto dan Len yang mengikuti Lenka dari belakang hanya kebinggungan ketika Lenka keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan wajah gembira.

"Aku sudah menemukkan kamarnya!" Jeritnya. Rinto dan Len hanya berpandang-pandangan sejenak sebelum berlari untuk melihat kamar yang dimaksud Lenka.

Kamar yang pertama memiliki dinding terbuat dari batu bata dengan lantai dari keramik. Terdapat satu ranjang disana. Ruangannya tidak seberapa luas. Sedangkan ruangan kedua cukup luas. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata juga, namun lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Disana juga terdapat dua ranjang.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Len akan tidur disini, dan Lenka akan tidur disana," Ucap Rinto dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk ruangan kedua dan ruangan pertama secara bergantian. Lenka dan Len hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka pun masuk ke dua ruangan yang bersebelahan itu lalu membereskan barang bawaan mereka. Rinto dan Len lebih dulu selesai, kenapa? Karena barang bawaan mereka lebih sedikit daripada Lenka.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang, mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak di kamar Rinto dan Len. Walaupun tidak tahu juga, apakah sebenarnya mereka bertiga boleh tidur di dalam kedua kamar itu.

"HOAM!" Tiba-tiba saja, Lenka menguap kencang. Terbukti sekali kalau ia sekarang sudah mengantuk. Len dan Rinto yang awalnya berbicara, menoleh kearah Lenka.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja sekarang, sudah jam sembilan malam," Ucap Rinto. Len dan Lenka mengangguk setuju. Lampu kamar Len dan Rinto pun dipadamkan.

.

.

.

"Hiks…," Sang gadis bersurai honeyblond sebahu itu menangis perlahan. Memang tidak keras, namun karena ia menangis di dalam menara, membuat gema di seluruh menara (karena pasti ada celah dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya).

Wajahnya merah karena menangis. Matanya juga sedikit merah. Wajahnya yang awalnya bersih tanpa noda kini dicemari oleh adanya air mata. Gadis itu menggumamkan beberapa kata sebelum ia kembali terisak pelan.

"Kaa-san… Kenapa… Kaa-san… Meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

Len yang masih tidur perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara… Tangisan? Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Perlahan, ia turun dari ranjangnya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Rinto masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Len merasa kalau Rinto tidak mendengar suara aneh tersebut, maka Len tidak berencana untuk membangunkannya. Ia berjalan keluar, masih mengenakkan bajunya yang tadi sore ia kenakkan. Jaket dengan celana jeans.

Menara itu cukup dingin, bagaimanapun juga, kerajaan Melodia rata-rata memang memiliki suhu dibawah lima belas derajat. Karenanya, mereka tidak memerlukan kipas angin ataupun _Air Conditioner_ (AC). Bahkan terkadang Len sendiri justru masih merasa kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian yang seperti itu.

Ia melirik kearah kamar Lenka sebentar. Lalu ia meletakkan daun telinganya di pintu, berusaha mendengarkan apakah ada suara datang dari kamar tersebut.

Hasilnya nol. Lenka juga sepertinya tidak terbangun seperti Len. Sepertinya Rinto dan Lenka memang susah sekali untuk terbangun. Tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan Rinto dan Lenka, Len pun berjalan-jalan menelusuri koridor tersebut.

"_Hiks…"_

Len mendengarnya lagi. Suara itu. Suara yang membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Len merasa kini suara itu jauh lebih dekat daripada yang tadi.

"_Hiks…"_

**Len PoV**

Kini aku yakin. Suara itu suara tangisan. Tapi… Siapa yang menangis di jam seperti ini? Ini bukalah suara Rinto ataupun Lenka, jadi aku konklusikan ini pasti bukan mereka. Yang biasanya berkeliling di jam seperti ini kan…

…Hantu.

Hiiiiii! Tenangkan dirimu Len. Ya, tidak mungkin kan ada hantu disini? Bagaimanapun juga itu tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin. Takkan pernah. Tidak mungkin.

"_Hiks…"_

Sekali lagi aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding. Aku cukup ehemtakutehem dengan hantu. (Tapi tidak separah Lenka). Yah, sulit dipercaya memang, seorang Kagamine Len takut dengan yang namanya ehemhantuehem.

Sekarang aku merasa ingin kembali ke dalam kamar dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi sekali lagi, namun aku juga ingin tahu…

…Siapa yang menangis di jam sebelas malam ini?

…Mengapa dia menangis?

…Apa dia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang pahit?

Setelah beberapa lama pikiranku berdebat, akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan…

…Untuk mencari penyebab suara tangisan itu.

"_Hiks…"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun kini lebih pelan. Sepertinya seseorang yang menangis tersebut berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Karena aku merasa tangisan tersebut berasal dari lantai atas, aku pun berlari, menaikki tangga. Aku berlari dengan cepat, seakan-akan jika terlabat sedetik saja, 'orang itu' sudah takkan ada lagi disana.

Kini aku sampai di lantai teratas. Lantai dimana suara itu paling jelas terdengar juga…

…Paling gelap.

Ya. Koridornya sangat gelap, tidak ada lampu satupun yang menyala. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang masuk lewar jendela. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, berusaha mencari koridor manakah yang akan mempertemukanku dengannya.

"_Hiks…,"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini aku dapat mengetahui kalau yang menangis adalah seorang gadis. Suara itu terdengar lemah juga takut. Tapi… Suara itu juga seperti mengundangku… Untuk menemukan dirinya.

.

Alicia: WEEEWW… Akhirnya jadi juga nih chap! X3 RintoLenka akan dimulai di chap depan… XD RinLen akan dimulai di chap depan juga! X3 Sekedar _spoil_ sedikit… Apa yang akan terjadi jika Lenka terbangun?

Inori: Mari kita balas reviewnya~

.

**-Nishiko Yuki**

Ini sudah updet Ev… Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Sae Hinata**

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Celia Viona**

Alice aja nekat kok Vi… Pernah manjat gerbang rumah ._. #dor

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Itu Rin, sudah kelihatan di chap ini XD

Ha'i… Sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X9

**-Kagamine Ririka02**

Okee… Ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Emilia Frost**

Iya… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Emi sudah me-review! X3

.

TERAKHIR… REVIEW PLEASE? *Puppy eyes*

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	5. Chapter 4

**-Tower -**

***Ch 4***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Disaat Len sedang mencari penyebab suara tangisan tersebut, mari kita intip keadaan Lenka dan Rinto…

"Uhmm…," Gadis itu mengerang pelan karena terbangun. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan matanya yang berwarna biru _Shappire_. Ia sendiri tidak tahu suara apa yang membangunkannya hingga…

"_Hiks…"_

…Sebuah suara pelan sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

"Jangan bilang kalau disini memang ada arwahnya Kagami Lily…," Batin Lenka dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia memosisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, lalu menggengam selimut yang dikenakannya erat-erat.

"_Hiks…"_

Bagus. Suara itu sukses membuat Lenka ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Dengan wajah ketakutan dan air mata di ujung matanya ia berlari keluar kamarnya dan langsung mengetuk kamar Rinto dan Len pelan.

"Rinto! Len!" Bisik Lenka pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Lenka kini merasa lebih takut lagi. Karenanya, ia langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan Len dan Rinto tanpa permisi. Setelah membukanya, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu.

Gelap. Yah, jelaslah gelap, ini kan malam hari, dan juga lampu kamar Rinto dan Len sudah dipadamkan. Lenka meraba sekelilingnya, walaupun ia masih dapat melihat, namun bagaimanapun juga, seorang gadis biasa tanpa _night vision_ akan kesusahan melihat di dalam gelap.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu. Dan kini ia sampai dimana ranjang Len berada. Lenka yang meraba-raba ranjang itu segera tahu kalau Len tidak berada di sana (Note: Ranjang Len berada di ujung kiri ruangan, sedangkan ranjang Rinto berada di ujung kanan ruangan).

"Kemana Len?" Batinnya kebingungan.

"_Hiks…"_

Sekali lagi, suara itu membuat Lenka bergidik ngeri. Mau tidak mau, spontan ia langsung masuk ke dalam ranjang Len dan membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut dalam-dalam.

"Uh… Sekarang bagaimana? Tak ada jalan lain, selain…," Batin Lenka dengan raut wajah serius, "… Tidur disini."

Bagaimanapun juga, Lenka terlalu takut untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setidaknya, jika ia berada disini, ia merasa aman karena Rinto ada bersamanya. Lenka tahu Rinto masih tertidur karena ruangan itu sangat tenang, sehingga suara deru nafas Rinto dapat terdengar walaupun sangat pelan.

Lenka pun memosisikan dirinya agar nyaman di dalam ranjang tersebut, lalu perlahan ia menutup matanya sambil berpikir.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Len besok,"

**Kembali ke keadaan Len…**

Len kini sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor-koridor lantai tujuh itu dengan raut kebinggungan. Ia merasa tadi sudah melalui jalan yang benar, namun akhirnya malah berakhir di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Len pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kebinggungan. Sudah tiga kali ia berakhir di tempat yang sama.

"_Hiks…"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti tadi, Len pun berjalan memasukki koridor itu sekali lagi. Namun entah mengapa, selalu saja berakhir di jalan buntu. Len yang merasa kebinggungan pun berhenti di depan koridor itu lalu memasang telinga baik-baik.

Cahaya matahari yang direfleksikan oleh bulan kini tengah masuk ke dalam jendela di sebelah Len, membentuk sebuah cahaya remang-remang. Len pun terdiam sebentar di ujung koridor tersebut. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau suara tersebut berasal dari sana.

Sudah tiga kali ia berakhir disitu, namun ia selalu berlari kembali dan mencari rute yang lain karena merasa jalan tersebut jalan buntu. Namun kini ia yakin, ada sesuatu disini. Sebuah ruangan tersembunyi… Mungkin?

"_Hiks…"_

Suara itu lagi. Len mendengarnya dengan jelas kini. Datangnya dari ruangan dibalik tembok diujung koridor tersebut. Len pun memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Ada ruangan… Dibalik tembok ini!" Batinnya kaget. Lalu ia meraba tembok tersebut. Hingga tangannya menangkap sesuatu seperti _metal_ yang dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, Len langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

Menunjukkan ruangan terang yang cukup luas. Len menutup matanya sejenak dengan lengannya, karena terlalu terang. Hingga matanya dapat mengadaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Tembok yang terbuat dari batu-bata, lantai yang terbuat dari kayu, dan perabotan-perabotan tertata dengan rapi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Len terus mengedarkan pandangannya hingga ia melihat sesuatu- tidak, tepatnya seseorang.

Ya, seorang gadis tengah membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut kepunyaannya, dan menatap Len dengan mata terbelalak. Wajahnya sangat menggelikan saat itu, setidaknya itulah menurut Len.

"Ba-Bagaimana k-kau bisa ma-masuk k-ke sini?" Tanya gadis berambut honeyblond berjepit putih di rambutnya itu dengan terbata-bata. Diujung matanya terdapat sedikit air mata, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Em… Suara tangisanmu?" Jawab Len dengan nada canggung di akhir kalimat. Gadis itu terlihat lebih terkejut lagi dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, berusaha meninggalkan jejak tangisannya.

"Ka-Kau itu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk Len dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuhnya masih berada di dalam selimut, hanya tangannya saja yang keluar untuk menunjuk Len.

"Na-Namaku Kagamine L-Len. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Na-Namaku…," Gadis itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sesaat, kelihatannya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada Len. Mungkin ia takut. Sekitar tiga menit menimbang-nimbang, ia akhirnya menjawab, "Rin."

"Eh… Margamu?" Tanya Len lagi kebinggungan.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-"

"Ka?"

"Ka-Kaga-Kaga-"

"Kaga?"

"Ka-Ka-Kagami!"

Bagaikan petir menyambar Len di siang bolong setelah Rin mengatakan marganya. Memang, Len tadi mendengar sedikit cerita dari Lenka sebelum tidur, tentang rumor bahwa adanya arwah Kagami Lily di menara ini. Katanya, suara tangisan Kagami Lily sering terdengar di malam hari.

"Ja-Ja-Jadi k-kau Kagami Li-Lily i-itu?" Tanya Len tergagap sambil menunjuk Rin dengan tatapan horror. Rin yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut.

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa kau tahu nama ibuku?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan sambil memandang Len curiga, tapi juga takut.

"I-Ibumu?" Tanya Len kebinggungan. Ia sebenarnya masih cukup takut, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu rumor yang beredar itu?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya keluar dari menara tiga bulan sekali untuk membeli bahan makanan, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rumor yang beredar disana.

"Memangnya apa rumornya?" Kelihatannya Rin kini mulai merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Len. Namun tiba-tiba ia terlonjak sedikit, seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu lalu menggeser dirinya ke ujung kasur, menyisakan tempat yang cukup banyak disebelahnya.

"Duduk," Ujar Rin pelan. Len memandang Rin dengan tatapan binggung.

"Aku bilang duduk. Memangnya kau tidak lelah berdiri terus disitu?" Tanya Rin dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Kau kan tamuku."

Len mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Rin, tepatnya di pinggir kasur. "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu… Tapi yang kutahu, katanya Kagami Lily pernah meninggal disini dan arwahnya tinggal di dalam menara ini karena suara tangisan yang selalu di dengar di malam hari."

Rin menganguk-anguk mengerti.

"Nee… Tapi sebenarnya kau yang menangis kan?" Tanya Len sambil melihat kearah Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Ucap Len seenaknya. Rin memandangnya kaget, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, aku kan baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini," Protes Rin. Len menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan, aku dapat meringankan bebanmu?" Tanya Len lagi. Rin menatap Len sejenak.

"Kelihatannya ia cukup dapat dipercaya… Mungkin aku memang dapat menceritakan hal itu padanya…," Pikir Rin sambil menatap Len dalam-dalam dengan bola mata _Shappire_-nya.

"Baiklah… Akan kuceritakan… Tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini," Ucap Rin akhirnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Dengan begini ia terpaksa harus memutar kembali memori buruknya itu. Len mengangguk.

"Dulu… Aku hidup disini berbahagia bersama Kaa-san, Kagami Lily, dan Tou-san, Kagami Leon," Rin pun memulai ceritanya, "Tapi… Saat aku berumur 5 tahun Kaa-san meninggal bersama Tou-san karena terjatuh dari menara…"

Entah terasa atau tidak, air mata Rin mulai menetes perlahan, "Lalu… Se-Semuanya seakan-akan terjadi sangat cepat… A-Aku ditinggal sendirian, sebatang kara… Ka-Karenanya, a-aku jadi sering menangis di malam hari… Ta-Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka ka-kalau semuanya akan berpikir itu adalah i-ibuku…"

Rin kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat tangannya menjadi basah karena air matanya. Mau tidak mau, Len juga merasa iba dengannya. Gadis itu kesepian. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia hanya dapat bergantung kepada dirinya tanpa mendapat kepercayaan dari yang lainnya.

Len pun mengelus lembut punggung Rin, seperti memberikan semangat kepadanya. Perlahan, Rin pun dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"A-Arigatou Len," Ucap Rin masih sedikit sesengukan. Len menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat, kalau kini Rin terlihat lebih tenang. Sepertinya membagi memori pahitnya itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Len melihat wajah Rin. Rin terlihat agak mengantuk. Len sendiri sudah merasa mengantuk, karenanya ia pun meminta ijin Rin untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap Len dengan pandangan sendu. Len mengangguk.

"Kau kan harus tidur," Jawab Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Kau… Akan datang lagi tidak?" Tanya Rin penuh harap. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat kesepian di dalam menara. Len kini memandang ke arah Rin yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Entah apa yang merasuki Len, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Langsung saja sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terbentuk di wajah Rin. Len yang melihatnya merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Arigatou!"

Melihat Rin yang sangat senang seperti itu, membuat Len mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu, kembali ke kamarnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gembira, dapat bertemu dengan Rin.

Len kini tengah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia pun membuka pintunya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. Namun betapa terkejutnya Len ketika menyadari Lenka sedang terbaring manis di ranjangnya dengan deru nafas yang teratur.

Itu berarti Lenka sudah tidur bukan?

"Sedang apa ia disini?" Batin Len kebinggungan. Namun ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan keluar untuk pergi tidur di kamar Lenka, tidak tega juga untuk membangunkan Lenka yang sedang tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Rinto kini tengah terbangun di pagi hari. Langit menunjukkan bahwa sekarang merupakan jam tujuh pagi. Dengan jalan yang masih sempoyongan dan agak tertatih-tatih, Rinto pun berjalan menuju ranjang Len.

"Hoi… Len, bangun!" Jerit Rinto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lenka yang dipendam oleh selimut dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakkan untuk mengucek matanya. Dan saat penglihatannya sudah jelas ia pun melihat Lenka.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"*& T^#*!^ $(^#&^!%* ! LENKA?! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!"

Teriakan besar Rinto sukses membangunkan Lenka dari tidur nyenyaknya dan Len yang mendengarnya juga langsung terbangun lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Rinto.

"Rinto! Ada apa?!" Tanya Len panik. Rinto menunjuk-nunjuk Lenka dengan tatapan horror.

"Se-Sedang a-apa dia di-disini?" Tanya Rinto terpatah-patah. Len melihat kearah Lenka dengan pandangan binggung lalu melihat Rinto lagi dengan pandangan datar.

"Entah, kemarin aku kembali kesini, dia sudah berada disini."

"Emm… Ada apa ya?" Tanya Lenka sambil mengucek matanya dalam posisi separuh duduk.

"Lenka! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rinto sambil menunjuk Lenka yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya karena binggung.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidur," Jawab Lenka dengan polosnya.

"Bukan! Maksudku kau sedang apa di ranjang Len?" Tanya Rinto lagi. Lenka pun kebinggungan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Hingga otaknya pun connect dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

"Ke-Kemarin aku mendengar suara-suara aneh… Jadi… Aku berencana untuk memberitahu kalian. Tapi, saat aku masuk ke dalam, Len tidak ada di ranjangnya dan kau masih tertidur. Dan karena Len tidak kunjung balik, aku pun tertidur disini," Jawab Lenka panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Len dan Rinto bergantian.

"Maksudmu suara tangisan?" Tanya Len. Lenka melihat kearah Len dengan pandangan terkejut lalu mengangguk.

"Semacam itulah… Ohya, kemarin kau tidak ada Len, apa jangan-jangan kau dimakan hantu Kagami Lily?" Tanya Lenka histeris. Len langsung memandang Lenka dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kalau aku dimakan, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini, hah?!" Tanya Len dengan tidak kalah kagetnya. Sedangkan Rinto kini tengah berdiri di pojok sambil memakan sebuah jeruk dengan pikiran, "Aku tidur sekamar dengan Lenka. Aku tidur sekamar dengan Lenka. Aku tidur sekamar dengan Lenka-"

"Benar juga ya… Kalau begitu kau kemarin kemana?"

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang menangis itu," Jawab Len seadanya. Lenka membelalakan matanya, terlihat sangat terkejut. Rinto juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"UAAPPAAHHH?! LENNY KETEMU SAMA ARWAH KAGAMI LILY?!" Jerit Lenka histeris sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Ugh… Lebaynya.

"BUKANNN! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MEMALUKKAN ITU!"

"Ba-Baiklah Len… Jadi… Kau kemarin bertemu dengan hantu Kagami Lily? Bagaimana dia? Menakutkan? Membawa pisau? Mukanya hancur? Atau jangan-jangan kemarin kau dikejar-kejar olehnya dengan tampang psikopatnya itu!" Em… Kurasa Lenka harus menghentikan pikiran horrornya itu sebelum tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Bukan! Begini… Apa kalian mau bertemu dengannya?"

Lenka mentap Len seakan-akan Len itu adalah _alien_ yang nyassar ke Bumi. Rinto sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya. Ia bahkan menyimpan waktu bersama jeruknya untuk nanti.

"UAPAHH?! BERTEMU DENGAN ARWAH KAGAMI LILYYY?!" Lenka langsung berteriak histeris lagi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIA BUKAN ARWAH!" Jawab Len tidak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan Lenka.

"O-Oke… Mukanya tidak hancur kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ia bukan hantu kan?"

"Bukan."

"Psikopat?"

"… Tidak tahu."

"UUAAAPAAAAAAAHHHHH! JADI DIA PSIKOOPPAAATTTT?!" Lenka mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Rinto dan Len langsung sweatdrop sambil facepalm di tempat.

"Kurasa dia bukan psikopat. Kalaupun ia psikopat, kemarin Len pasti akan dibunuh olehnya," Timpal Rinto sambil mengupas jeruknya (lagi). Len mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Rinto.

"Aku akan ikut bersama Len menemuinya saja. Lagian aku juga penasaran, siapa dia," Ucap Rinto sambil melirik sedikit kearah Len. Lenka menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan horror, namun ia segera menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah… Aku ikut kalian… Aku juga tidak ingin ditinggal disini sendirian," Jawab Lenka akhirnya.

.

Alicia: AAkhirrrnya chap ini selesaiii… XD Bagi yang belum tahu latarnya, ini tempatnya berlatar di kerajaan Melodia. Kerajaannya bayangkan saja kayak Inggris. Yang memimpin adalah Raja dan Ratu. Tapi teknologinya canggih. Untuk menaranya, bayangkan seperti menara pisa yang lurus dengan tangga spiral dari lantai satu ke lantai lainnya. Di sekeliling menara itu, ada pagar berbentuk kotak jika dilihat dari atas (sehingga menara berada di tengah-tengah). Trus gerbangnya berada di bagian depan… Gomen kalau kurang jelas XC

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kagamine Ririka**

Halo Ririka-san! Iya… Ada sedikit tapi, gatau kerasa atau tidak TAT

Um… Chaptersnya Alice jujur masih belum tahu… Antara 8 - 10 Chapter. Itu rencana Alice XD

Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Nabmiles**

Iya… Maaf banyak salah… Plotnya Alice sudah kasih keterangan lebih jelas di bagian atas itu =)

Arigatou Nabmiles reviewnya! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Tempat tinggalnya Rin itu di menara… Ini sudah lanjut XD

Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya…Lenka membuka matanya XD

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou reviewnya! X3

.

Semuanya: DITUNGGU FAVE, FOLLOW, DAN REVIEWNYA! XD

Kenapa? Karena Alice ga bisa menilai fict Alice sendiri TATa

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	6. Chapter 5

**-Tower -**

***Ch 5***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Suara derap kaki menggema di lantai menara itu. Kini Rinto, Len, dan Lenka sedang menaikki tangga menuju puncak menara tersebut. Tentunya untuk bertemu dengan Rin. Mereka bertiga pun berlari hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu –yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan tembok-. Lalu Rinto, yang terdepan, langsung membuka, ralat, membanting pintu tersebut.

"Rin!" Jerit ketiga orang itu sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Di dalam tampak wajah Rin yang sudah kusut karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kalian lama!" Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maaf," Jawab Lenka sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Kami tadi harus membantu Okaa-san dulu."

Rin mengangguk-anguk mengerti lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa-apa."

Rinto, Len, dan Lenka memang sudah sering datang kemari. Semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Len menemukan Rin, mereka mulai senang pergi kesini dan berbincang-bincang dengan Rin. Walaupun awalnya agak susah dengan Lenka yang memang dasarnya penakut, namun pada akhirnya, Rin juga dapat berteman dengan Lenka.

Awalnya, mereka mengira Rin adalah orang yang cukup dingin dan tertutup, namun ternyata justru sebaliknya. Ia adalah sosok yang sangat pengertian dan juga periang. Semenjak Len, Rinto, dan Lenka memasukki hidupnya, ia juga lebih jarang menangis.

Bagi Rin, dunianya sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya. Mereka pun mulai berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Seperti kemarin, Lenka, Rinto, dan Len bercerita mengenai Kaito, yang marah kepada sebuah 'ember' entah karena apa.

"Jadi… Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kaito ji-san membuangnya," Jawab Lenka dengan wajah serius. Rin hampir saja tertawa, melihat Lenka begitu serius.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ember itu masih dapat digunakkan?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya. Ia sudah sering mendengar bahwa ayah Len dan Rinto suka sekali membuang benda tidak berguna. Namun ini… Membuang ember? Bukankah embernya masih dapat digunakkan?

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi katanya-" Ucapan Lenka dipotong oleh Len.

"Pencemaran nama," Rin menoleh kearah Len binggung, meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya.

Rinto yang melihatnya pun menjawab, "Ember itu lebelnya 'Kaito'."

Seketika itu juga, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa. Yah… Inilah keseharian mereka, berbagi hal tentang kehidupan mereka.

Mereka sering sekali membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari ibu Len dan Rinto yang sangat suka negi, hingga tetangga mereka yang err… Psyco. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa dengan lepas, seakan-akan lupa dengan beban yang mereka milikki hingga jam empat sore.

Seperti biasa. Len, Rinto, dan Lenka, diharuskan Okaa-san mereka untuk pulang jam empat sore.

"Jaa ne!" Ucap Lenka riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Len dan Rinto juga melambaikan tangan mereka. Rin balas melambaikan tangannya lalu mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

KLEK!

Pintu kamar Rin pun tertutup kembali. Rin menghela nafas sedih lalu menggumam, "Seandainya Kaa-san masih ada disini… Maka aku dapat memperkenalkan mereka dengannya…"

Lalu ia mengambil foto yang berada di depannya (di meja) dan kembali menggumam, "Benar kan? Kaa-san?"

.

.

.

Kini Len, Rinto, dan Lenka sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah mereka tidak jauh (seperti pada saat chapter 1). Mereka pun berjalan hingga sampai di kediaman Akita. Namun naas, nasib mereka sedang malang saat itu.

Miku sedang pergi, karenanya ia menulis sesuatu di kertas, lalu menempelnya di depan pintu:

_Lenka, Rinto, Len, Miku-ba san/Okaa-san akan pergi sebentar mencari Kaito. Tadi Kaito pergi beli es krim, namun entah mengapa belum kembali sampai sekarang. Ah! Pintu rumah dikunci, jadi kalian bebas sampai jam enam! Good Luck~_

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Tanya Lenka kebinggungan ke arah Len dan Rinto. Len dan Rinto hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, tanda tidak tahu.

"Huh! Kalian ini tidak bisa diandalkan!" Ucap Lenka sambil memijat keningnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Rin, namun waktu mereka akan banyak terpotong hanya dengan pergi ke sana dan menaikki tangga menuju lantai teratas.

Belum dihitung jika mereka beristirahat di tengah jalan.

"Apa lebih baik kita mencari Kaa-san saja?" Tanya Len mengusulkan. Wajah Lenka menjadi cerah, namun Rinto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rinto khawatir.

"Tentu! Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Len kebinggungan.

"Maksudku… Jika Kaa-san sudah menemukan Tou-san, aku yakin mereka takkan mungkin mau diganggu," Jawab Rinto. Len menggidikkan bahunya, tampak tidak peduli.

"Kita takkan tahu kalau tidak dicoba," Jawab Len. Lenka mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Len. Ia merasa lebih baik mencari Miku ba-san, dengan begitu, kemungkinan besar, mereka dapat pulang lebih cepat dengan meminta kunci rumah kepadanya.

Neru? Neru sudah pergi ke kerajaan Francisca bersama Nero di daerah Utara.

"Terserah," Jawab Rinto akhirnya. Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi mencari Miku dan Kaito. Namun, belum sampai satu meter berjalan, Lenka bertanya kepada mereka.

"Em… Apa kalian punya ide mereka berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Lenka ragu-ragu. Len dan Rinto menoleh ke arah Lenka sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Tidak," Jawab mereka berdua kompak. Sukses membuat Lenka facepalm di tempat. Sedangkan Len dan Rinto hanya tetap cengar-cengir gaje.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya dari awal…," Batin Lenka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"O-Oke… Kalian ada ide dimana mereka berada sekarang?" Tanya Lenka. Rinto dan Len terlihat berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sebentar. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka menggeleng, membuat Lenka menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, Kaito ji-san suka es krim kan? Biasanya ia makan di kedai yang mana?" Tanya Lenka. Len menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Rinto tampak berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Aku tahu satu tempat."

.

.

.

Kini seorang wanita sedang menjajakan brosurnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan melihat Lenka, Len, dan Rinto yang lewat. Ia pun tersenyum sekilas, lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah mereka.

"Akan ada festival diadakan di dekat sini, kalian berminat ikut?" Tanya wanita berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung itu dengan ramah sambil memberikan tiga brosur kepada Rinto, Lenka, dan Len. Lalu ia menangkap orang lain lagi diujung matanya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, berniat membagikan brosur kepada orang itu juga.

Ah, kini Rinto, Lenka, dan Len sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kedai Lavella, kedai yang 'katanya' Rinto, ayahnya sering pergi kesana untuk berbicara dengan teman lamanya, Kamui Gakupo.

"Festival?" Batin Rinto, Lenka, dan Len ketika melihat brosur yang diberikan oleh wanita tadi.

"Kelihatannya menarik!" Seru Lenka gembira dengan mata blink blink. Len hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Rinto hanya terus memelototi brosur tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Rin?" Tanya Rinto, mengusulkan. Ia tahu Rin selalu saja sendirian, jadi ada bagusnya kan jika ia diajak? Hitung-hitung juga pengalaman baru buat Rin. Wajah Lenka terlihat menjadi lebih senang, sedangkan di wajah len terlihat sedikit garis rona tipis.

"Tentu saja aku setuju~!" Jawab Lenka ceria sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Hah, cewek. Terkadang mereka tidak dapat ditebak sifatnya.

"Bo-Boleh saja," Jawab Len tanpa memandang ke arah Rinto dan Lenka.

.

Alicia: YEEY! SELESAI JUGA CHAP INI! XD Chap depan Alice rasa belum masuk festivalnya, tapi Alice rasa ada hubungannya dengan festival! Btw… Ada yang mau kasih usul? Di festival nantinya akan ada apa saja?

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~ *ngelus anak ayam*

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Benerrr! Maunya sebenarnya tidurnya seranjang ama Lenka! *Alice ditabok pisang*

Ha'iii! Ini sudah updet! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-LRCN**

Arigatou LRCN-san! Oke, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya XD

**-Sae Hinata**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-VicaVia-chan**

Salam kenal Via-chan, Vica-chan! XD Em… Lemon ngak mungkin ada, karena kalau ada berubah jadi M rating-nya ._. Kalau adegan Kissu mungkin ada, tapi di chapter-chapter akhir XD

Ini sudah updet, arigatou reviewnya~! X9

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Lebay banget Lenkanya :v Disini Lenka mempunyai karakter bagai air di daun talas, pendiriannya berubah-ubah :3

Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! XD

**-Kagamine Ririka02**

Iya… Setelah festival nanti, ada sedikit 'kegemparan' lalu tamat! XD

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Angelina S**

Iya… Enak, nanti kalau Alice bener-bener jadi Interior designer, kubuat kamar begituan :v (Itu kan mimpi Alice)

Oke… Arigatou Ngel, sudah me-review! X3

**-Celia Viona**

Okee… Arigatou Vi… Sudah me-review! XD

**-Kireina Yume**

Waw… Kamu nge-reviewnya pas pada saat aku mau updet chapter ini ._. XD

Arigatou reviewnya! Ini sudah lanjut! X3

.

Terakhir… FAVE, FOLLOW, REVIEW DITUNGGU! X3

Ngak usah ijin Fav, Fol juga gapapa, Alice malah senang XD

.

Fict Alice yang sekarang lagi dikerjakan: Our Stories (Chap 1 (GumiGumo, Part 2)), Talk Game (Ch 5), TBSLaV (Plan 4 & 5), dan Secret Identity (Ch 1) Jadi fict Alice gak akan ada yang Alice diskon… Walaupun agak _stuck_ sama beberapa stories, tapi Alice pasti usahakan lanjut :3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	7. Chapter 6

**-Tower -**

***Ch 6***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Derap langkah ringan dibuat oleh seorang gadis berambut honeyblond panjang pun terdengar. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi lalu membukanya lebar.

"Rin! Aku datang!" Ucap gadis itu-Lenka, dengan ceria. Rin menoleh ke arah Lenka dengan tatapan gembira.

"Aku sudah hampir jamuran! Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu!" Ucap Rin semangat. Lenka hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu Rin menyadari sesuatu.

"Are? Len dan Rinto kemana?" Tanyanya kepada Lenka dengan kedua bola mata _Shappire_-nya.Lenka terlihat membatin sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang membantu Miku ba-san," Jawab Lenka dengan pose berpikir. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu Lenka pun duduk di lantai kayu itu, berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Rin penuh rasa ingin tahu ketika melihat Lenka membawa sebuah keranjang di tangannya. Lenka tertawa kecil.

"Jeruk dan pisang."

Rin langsung terlihat sangat bersemangat, "Boleh aku memakannya?"

"Nanti. Waktu makan siang kan masih lama," Jawab Lenka. Rin pun cemberut mendengarnya, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ah ini…," Gumam Lenka sembari mengeluarkan brosur yang kemarin diberikan oleh wanita berambut panjang berwarna pink itu. Rin melihat brosur itu dengan pandangan binggung.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan brosur ini?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan brosur tersebut. Lenka tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Akan ada festival diadakan di dekat sini."

"Lalu?" Tanya Rin, ia masih tidak paham apa maksud Lenka.

"Mau tidak kau ikut bersama aku, Rinto, dan Len untuk pergi kesana besok lusa?" Tanya Lenka semangat. Wajah Rin langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ta-Tapi… Aku kan jarang sekali keluar dari sini… Nanti bisa-bisa dicurigai orang lagi…," Ucap Rin, sepertinya berusaha memberikan pernyataan yang logis mengapa ia tidak bisa ikut atau lebih tepatnya, ia takut untuk ikut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menyamar seperti dulu kan? Mengenakan kerudung hitam."

"Ta-Tapi… Bajunya? Bajuku hanya ada tiga dan semuanya sama," Jawab Rin, berusaha meyakinkan Lenka. Lenka pun membatin, "Iya ya… Benar juga…"

Disaat Lenka berpikir keras, Rin diam-diam mendekati keranjang Lenka, dan berusaha mengambil jeruk di dalamnya.

"EITS!" Tapi Lenka dengan cepat langsung memindahkan keranjang itu, membuat Rin terjatuh di atas kayu.

"Itai…," Gumam Rin.

"Kalau dibilang nanti ya nanti!" Jawab Lenka sadis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak suka.

"HUUh…," Ucapnya. Sedangkan Lenka tetap saja menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bohlam berwarna kuning menyala terang di atas kepala Lenka.

"Nee, Rin! Ayo kita beli baju di luar!" Pekik Lenka gembira karena merasa ide itu sangat luar biasa. Rin membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Ka-Kau yakin?" Tanya Rin memastikan dengan gemetar.

"Tentu! Ayo cepat! Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin yang sedang mengenakan baju dress polos berwarna putih berlengan pendek, dengan ujung yang _frilly_ tersebut.

"Tu-Tunggu! Lenkaaaa!" Jerit Rin tidak terima dengan suara cemprengnya. Namun Lenka tidak mau menghentikan aksi hebat yang menurutnya memang sudah 'sempurna' sehingga ia tidak tanggung-tanggung dan juga tidak berniat untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai di pekarangan menara. Mereka pun berhenti sebentar disana dan Lenka pun melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Rin. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Lenka terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jalanan. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Rin yang melihat hal itu langsung bertanya kepada Lenka.

"Le-Lenka… Memangnya kau tahu kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Rin dengan harapan bahwa Lenka tidak mengetahui tujuannya, dengan begitu, ia bisa lolos.

Lenka tersenyum kecil yang sukses membuat Rin mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kita akan ke Lecturané. Itu toko teman lamaku."

Harapan Rin runtuh seketika. Lenka dengan sigap menggengam tangan Rin dan menariknya menuju keluar halaman menara.

"Neraka akan dimulai dari… Sekarang…," Batin Rin dengan wajah minta dikasihani.

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari. Bahwa sepasang bola mata berwarna _ruby_ kini tengah memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Pakai yang ini juga imut! Tapi kan… Yang ini juga lucu! Bagus yang mana ya?" Jerit Lenka karena _fangirlling mode_-nya kambuh. Rin kini sedang didandaninya ala boneka dari Rozen Maiden. Rin hanya bisa pasrah karenanya.

"Tapi tunggu… Itu juga bagus! KYAAAAAA!" Jerit Lenka sambil menunjuk sebuah dress Gothic Loli yang dipajang di bagian tengah. Ia pun berlari untuk meminta salah satu contoh baju tersebut untuk dicoba oleh Rin.

Sudah kita tinggalkan saja Lenka yang sedang _fangirlling_ itu. Mari kita cek keadaan Rin yang kini sudah 'parah'. Rin sedang menggunakan baju model Shinku dari Rozen Maiden. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasa.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis bermata _ruby_ dengan rambut panjang sepunggung sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan antusias.

"Menarik…," Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"RRRIIINNN! KENAPA HANYA YANG INI?!" Jerit Lenka frustasi karena Rin hanya membeli sebuah dress polos yang berwarna pink muda dengan ujung _frilly_, tidak berbeda jauh dengan dress-dress lainnya yang biasa. Simple. Sedangkan untuk sepatu, mereka hanya mengambil sebuah sepatu flat berwarna pink muda dengan ujung mawar berwarna pink tua.

Rin sempat berpikir, dress berwarna pink itu akan cocok dengan pin mawar yang ia punya, itulah alasannya membelinya.

"Yang lain terlalu NORAK!" Balas Rin dengan wajah memerah serta menekankan kata 'norak'. Lenka menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi baju-baju itu cocok untukmu!" Balas Lenka, tidak mau kalah. Rin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Menurutmu."

Lenka kembali menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. Kurasa dalam hal _fashion_, Lenka dan Rin mempunyai sense yang (sangat) berbeda.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah dan bermata _ruby_ itu terus saja mengikuti mereka dengan antusias. Entah apa yang menarik dirinya untuk membuntuti kedua gadis berambut honeyblond tersebut, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sedangkan Lenka dan Rin yang tidak menyadarinya hanya terus berjalan tanpa berhenti sampai ke tujuan mereka, menara.

.

.

.

"Jaa ne!" Ucap Lenka gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk sambil membalas lambaiannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sebenarnya, ia cukup malas untuk berpergian keluar, sehingga ia berniat untuk tidak mengikuti festival tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga merasa canggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia menghadiri sebuah festival setelah orangtuanya meninggal.

Hanya saja, jika ia ikut bersama mereka, mungkin itu juga akan menambah pengalaman baru baginya. Ia juga bisa bersama dengan Rinto, Len, dan Lenka. Jadi hitung-hitung, sebenarnya hal-hal positifnya lebih banyak daripada hal-hal negatifnya.

"Haah…," Rin menghela nafas panjang lalu membaringkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuatnya menatap sembarang interior yang ada. Lalu, ia menatap foto ibunya yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya tersebut lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kaa-san… Apa aku memang boleh ikut dengan mereka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Rin tahu pertanyaannya takkan mungkin dijawab oleh ibunya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidak bertanya kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan?" Batinnya kebinggungan.

.

Alicia: Alice tahu… Alice sendiri sebenarnya binggung karena belakangan ini words per chapter-nya bakalan sedikit. Tapi untuk beberapa chap depan, wordsnya akan lebih panjang lagi, kenapa? Karena ada festival-nya itu… Dan ada yang mau memberi usul? Di festivalnya nanti akan ada apa saja?

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya *mendeathglare Alice karena nyolong es batunya*

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya… Masa muda! #ditempeleng sama negi + aisu

Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe, iya, Rin sudah dapet temennya! XD

Sebenarnya ada ide untuk kayak festival musim panas, jadi ada kembang apinya. Cuman sisanya masih binggung TATa

Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! XD

.

Quiz: Ada yang bisa tebak siapa cewek rambut merahnya itu? Nanti chap akhir harusnya masuk lagi X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	8. Chapter 7

**-Tower -**

***Ch 7***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

"Rin! Lenka!" Panggil Len dan Rinto ketika melihat kedua gadis itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Rin dan Lenka menoleh kearah Rinto dan Len lalu berlari kearah mereka.

"Ma-Maaf… Ka-Kami terlambat" Jawab Lenka terbata-bata. Sedangkan Rin hanya diam dibelakang Lenka.

"Mm…," Rin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Jadi begini, Len mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana tiga per empat berwarna hitam. Rinto, mengenakan jaket juga, berwarna abu-abu dan celana tiga per empat berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua mengenakan sepatu kets dan tas yang sama. Yah… Namanya juga kembar.

Lenka mengenakan blouse berwarna merah dan mengenakan rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah campur hitam. Ia menguncir rambutnya seperti biasa, namun ia mengenakan sebuah pita berwarna hitam dan merah untuk menguncir ponytailnya. Ia membawa tas selempangan berwarna merah. Ia mengenakan sepatu flat berwarna hitam dengan pita diujung yang berwarna merah.

Rin mengenakan dress polos yang berwarna pink muda dengan ujung _frilly_ yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Lenka, beserta sepatu flat berwarna pink muda dengan ujung mawar berwarna pink tua. Ia membawa tas selempangan kecil berwarna pink pucat.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengganti gaya rambutnya, ia hanya mengenakannya seperti biasa. Pita putih besar, jepit-jepit putih, serta pin mawar kepunyaannya ia gunakkan. Tapi ada sedikit masalahnya, Rin mengenakan kerudung hitamnya.

"Rin… Bisakah kaulepas kerudung hitammu itu?" Tanya Lenka sambil sweatdrop. Kenapa? Karena kini Rin terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Ta-Tapi kan…"

"Percaya sajalah Rin, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu," Ucap Lenka lagi. Rinto dan Len hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja, karena Lenka memberi mereka deathglare.

"Be-Benarkah?" Tanya Rin pelan.

"Benar… Sudahlah Rin!" Jerit Lenka tidak sabar lalu menarik kerudung hitam milik Rin.

"LENKAAA!" Jerit Rin tidak terima dengan wajahnya yang sangat 'moe' itu. Len langsung blushing.

"Hoi… Mukamu merah," Goda Rinto.

"Urusai!" Jawab Len dengan suara agak keras, membuat Lenka dan Rin yang tadinya berdebat menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Rin dan Lenka.

Rinto hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sudahlah! Kalau kalian begitu terus, kita tidak akan jalan jalan."

Len mengangguk mengiyakan. Lenka dan Rin hanya berpandang-pandangan sebentar, sebelum ikut mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama, akan tetapi…

BRUK!

"AH!" Jerit mereka berempat, karena tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menabrak mereka sehingga mereka terpisah.

Rin bersama Len, dan Rinto bersama Lenka.

"Gawat! Kita terpisah!" Jerit Lenka khawatir. Rinto juga terlihat panik lalu menarik lengan Lenka, membuat gadis itu blushing sejenak dan pergi mencari Rin dan Len di sekitar situ.

Setelah lima belas menit Rinto dan Lenka mencari, mereka pun menyerah dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Kita tidak menemukan mereka…," Ucap Rinto, memulai pembicaraan dengan nada putus asa. Lenka mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu sekarang? Apa kita harus mencari mereka lagi?" Tanya Lenka sambil menatap Rinto.

"Entahlah… Tapi lebih baik kita bermain disini dan berkeliling sambil memperhatikan sekitar, siapa tahu Rin dan Len berada disekitar kita," Ucap Rinto. Lenka langsung berbinar-binar.

"Bermain apa?" Tanya Lenka semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau tangkap ikan dulu saja?" Usul Rinto. Lenka langsung meninju udara dan berteriak dengan semangat.

"SETUJU!"

.

.

.

"HUUH! Kenapa ikannya licin sekali sih?" Ucap Lenka kesal karena ia bahkan tidak mendapatkan ikan seekor pun walaupun sudah mencoba tiga kali.

"Le-Lenka, kalau memang tidak bisa, sebaiknya kita cari permainan yang lain saja," Usul Rinto sambil berkeringat dingin.

Langsung saja Lenka memberi Rinto deathglare gratis.

"Menyerah? Menyerah? MENYERAH MAKSUDMU? Kalau aku menyerah disini, namaku bukanlah Lenka!" Jerit Lenka kesal sembari memberikan uang lagi kepada si penjaga stan. Rinto langsung sweatdrop.

Sepuluh menit kemudian~

"A-Aku menyerah…," Ucap Lenka.

"Katanya kau tidak akan menyerah?" Tanya Rinto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia senang, tapi juga khawatir dengan Lenka. Wajah Lenka memerah karena malu tidak dapat menepati janjinya sendiri.

"I-I-Itukan tadi!"

Rinto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Biar aku yang mencoba menangkapnya. Lagian kau ingin mendapatkan ikannya kan?" Tanya Rinto. Lenka mengangguk sambil menggigit sapu tangannya dan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencobanya."

Lima menit kemudian~

"Rinto jenius!" Puji Lenka ketika melihat Rinto sudah mendapatkan empat puluh ikan hanya dalam jangka waktu lima menit, membuat penjaga stan tersebut nangis di pojokan.

.

.

.

"Itu! Tembak yang itu!" Jerit Lenka sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka pisang yang memiliki tangan, mata, hidung, kaki, dan juga mulut.

Kini Rinto dan Lenka sedang bermain tembak-tembakan dengan peluru gabus. Hadiahnya adalah benda yang berhasil ditembak tersebut.

TUK!

Tembakan pertama Rinto meleset.

"Ugh… Meleset!" Batin Rinto.

"Rinto! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Tanya Lenka.

"Sabar, sabar," Ucap Rinto, menenangkan Lenka lalu bersiap meluncurkan tembakan yang kedua.

TUK!

Tembakan kedua ternyata juga meleset!

"Rinnttooo!" Lenka mulai kesal. Rinto sendiri sudah kesal.

"Coba saja sendiri, Lenka! Ini susah tahu!" Perintah Rinto, "Coba tembak saja keranjang penuh jeruk itu!"

"Okey, fine! Kutrima tantanganmu!" Ucap Lenka, lalu mengambil pistol mainan itu dari tangan Rinto.

Lenka pun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menembak dan segera membidik keranjang jeruk itu. Lalu ia pun melepaskan peluru terakhirnya…

TUK!

Untuk peluru ini, pelurunya mencapai target! Hore! Rinto pun beranjak menemui penjaga stan yang kini tengah tersenyum memberikan keranjang jeruk tersebut pada Rinto.

"Arigatou, Lenka," Ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Douita- Eh, tunggu…," Lenka menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak… Sebelum ia sadar kalau sebenarnya ia…

"Tunggu… AKU DITIPU!" Jerit Lenka dengan suaranya. Sedangkan Rinto hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Salahnya sendiri, mau aja menuruti perintahku," Batin Rinto.

.

.

.

**Sedangkan Rin dan Len~**

"Sial! Rin, kita terpencar!" Jerit Len. Rin terlihat panik juga, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap dapat melihat atau mendeteksi adanya Lenka dan Rinto.

"A-Aku juga tidak dapat menemukan Lenka dan Rinto," Ucap Rin panik.

"Sebaiknya kita cari mereka dulu," Usul Len. Rin mengangguk sambil gemetar karena cukup takut. Mereka berdua pun pergi mencari Rinto dan Lenka selama kira-kira sepuluh menit lalu beristirahat sejenak.

"Kita sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka!" Jerit Rin sambil berusaha mengstabilkan nafasnya. Len mengangguk.

"Kurasa kalau begini kita sebaiknya berkeliling sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah jadinya."

Rin menatap Len lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun beristirahan sejenak, sebelum Len melihat sebuah stan yang menjual gula-gula kapas.

"Rin! Kau mau gula-gula kapas?" Tanya Len. Rin terlihat bersemangat sekali mendengarnya.

"Mau!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disini ya!" Peringat Len. Rin mengangguk. Len pun berjalan pergi dan membeli gula-gula kapas atau gulali tersebut. Satu rasa pisang untuknya, dan satu lagi rasa jeruk.

Rin terlihat bosan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Len pergi. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui banyak tentang festival-festival yang biasa diadakan. Ia jadi seperti merasa sendiri…

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah stan yang menjual anak-anak ayam. Anak ayam yang kecil dan juga lucu. Rin melihat kearah sana sejenak, sebelum pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

Tentunya kalian tahu siapa, kan?

"Apa aku lama?" Tanya orang tersebut. Rin terlonjak kaget karena ketahuan memelototi anak-anak ayam tersebut, namun ia segera mengembalikan kesadarannya dan membalas ucapan Len.

"Sangat!" Jawab Rin kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda tersebut-Len hanya tersenyum geli, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Gomen, ohime-sama!"

"HUUH! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Len! Itu memalukan!" Jerit Rin tidak terima dengan sebutan 'ohime-sama' itu. Len hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan inilah yang Rin suka. Jika ia bersama dengan Len, ia tidak merasa sendirian ataupun terasingkan…

"Baiklah, ini," Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan gula-gula kapas tersebut. Rin pun menerimanya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Arigatou!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lihat tadi? Kau melihatnya dengan antusias sekali. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah datang."

"E-Eh? Bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Benarkah?"

Rin menganggk mantap. Lalu suasana disana berubah menjadi suasana hening dan canggung. Walaupun begitu, Len sangat menikmati ini. Ia menyukai Rin dan ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bisa terus bersama dengan Rin.

Mereka berdua pun memakan gula-gula kapas mereka dalam keheningan. Diantara kedua orang itu, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara derap langkah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang terdengar. Namun, masing-masing hati mereka merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"I-Ini tempat apa Len?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan ketika Len membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang ia tidak tahu.

Sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Danau itu berbentuk bundar dan juga memiliki pantulan gambar bulan purnama disana. Ah, hari ini merupakan bulan purnama, karenanya terdapat pantulan gambar bulan purnama. Tidak banyak orang berada disana, hanya sekitar lima orang, dan itu termasuk Rin dan Len. 

"Eh, sebenarnya aku juga kurang tahu… Tapi, katanya orang-orang, danau ini dapat mengabulkan permohonan," Jawab Len sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Rin melihat Len kebinggungan, namun seakan-akan mengerti, ia pun berjalan mendekati danau tersebut.

"Len! Sini!" Ajaknya. Len pun berjalan mendekati Rin. Lalu mereka berdua pun melihat kearah danau tersebut, yang kini memantulkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Wuaa… Ternyata aku dan Len mirip juga ya…!" Ucap Rin ketika menyadari pantulan wajah mereka.

"Coba aku jadi cowok, nanti berarti Len punya kembaran dua dong!" Jerit Rin. Len terbelalak mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Lebih baik Rin tetap perempuan…," Gumamnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Len?" Tanya Rin yang mendengar sedikit gumaman Len. Len menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa!"

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya. Namun Len tampaknya cukup yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Ba… Iklah?"

Len menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari Rin sudah menghapus kecurigaannya.

"Nee… Len, ayo kita berharap," Ucap Rin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Len mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Rin. Tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah mengucapkan satu harapan serupa, bersama dengan Rinto dan Lenka.

"Semoga kami berempat dapat selalu bersama."

.

.

.

**Kembali ke Rinto dan Lenka…**

"Hei… Rinto! Disini! Ini danaunya!" Jerit Lenka kegirangan ketika mereka tengah menemukan danau yang katanya dapat mengabulkan permohonan tersebut. Rinto hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Lenka menariknya sepuasnya. Ah, kini ia sedang berada di sisi lain danau, jadi tidak dapat bertemu dengan Rin dan Len.

"Ayo kita buat permohonan!" Jerit Lenka gembira sambil melihat pantulan bulan purnama yang berada permukaan danau tersebut.

"Kau yakin permohonannya dapat terpenuhi? Ini kan cuman danau," Ucap Rinto. Lenka langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Rinto.

"Kan kalau tidak dicoba, kita takkan tahu hasilnya…!"

"Tapi kan sama saja. Berharap di danau hanya karena ada pantulan bulan purnama? Jangan bercanda! itu konyol!"

"Menurutmu! Tapi kan kalau kita belum mencoba, kita takkan tahu! Siapa tahu berhasil!" Jerit Lenka dengan suara meninggi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia hanya memutarbalikkan kata-katanya yang pertama saja.

"Terserahlah," Jawab Rinto akhirnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Lalu kedua insan itupun segera menutup mata mereka, membuat sebuah permohonan dengan cepat.

"Semoga kami dapat selalu bersama."

.

.

.

"Kembang api~ Kembang api! Sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api, Rinto!" Jerit Lenka gembira dengan wajah berseri-seri. Rinto hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, walaupun sesekali melirik kearah Lenka.

CTARR!

Kembang api pun mulai dinyalakan, membuat langit menjadi cerah dan sangat terang. Ada berbagai macam warna, mulai dari kuning, merah, hijau, dan biru.

"Kembang apinya bagus ya?" Tanya Lenka, membuka percakapan.

"Iya…"

"Kau paling suka yang mana?"

"Kuning…"

Lenka terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lenka, ketika melihat Rinto. Ia tidak biasanya seperti itu. Jika ia seperti itu, pasti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Pasti ada sesuatu! Kalau ada sesuatu, utarakan saja! Siapa tahu aku dapat membantu!" Ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum lembut. Rinto mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Le-Lenka, sebenarnya aku…"

"E-Eh? Rinto? Ada apa?" Tanya Lenka kaget ketika Rinto menggengam kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku… Aishiteru!" Jerit Rinto dengan wajah memerah. Namun sayang, sebuah kembang api bersuara besar terjadi saat itu, membuat ucapan Rinto hanya samar-samar terdengar.

"Em… Rinto? Bisa kau ulangi? Kembang api tadi membuatku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang kau katakan…," Ucap Lenka. Rinto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Lenka, mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Lenka.

"Suatu saat nanti, jika waktunya sudah datang, kau juga akan tahu."

Lenka terkejut mendengar jawaban Rinto.

"Baiklah…?" Jawabnya dengan nada ragu.

.

.

.

**Kembali ke Rin dan Len~**

"Rin, apa kau mau melihat kembang api?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau!"

"Ohya, sebelum itu, ini…," Ucapan Len semakin mengecil, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kandang ayam yang kecil dari tasnya. Mata Rin terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Em… Aku melihat kau tadi sedang memandang stan ayam itu… Kupikir kau menginginkannya, jadi kusempatkan untuk membelinya."

"Arigatou Len!" Jerit Rin gembira sambil menerima kandang berisi seekor anak ayam tersebut.

"Nee… Menurut Len, nama yang cocok untuk anak ayam ini apa?" Tanya Rin. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah…"

Rin langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Len.

"Ayolah, aku yakin kau pasti sudah mempunyai setidaknya stok nama atau apalah," Tuntut Rin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kata apa yang terlintas sewaktu kau melihat anak ayam ini?"

"Kuning."

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu!"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?!"

Rin mengembungkan pipinya, lalu tampak berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau Piko?" Tanyanya. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Piko!" Jerit Rin semangat sambil menatap mata anak ayam itu. Anak ayam itu hanya dapat mendelik sedikit lalu berjalan mengelilingi kandang kecilnya.

"Rin! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat kembang apinya," Ucap Len seraya menggengam tangan Rin, membuat gadis itu blushing.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ya…," Gumam Rin. Len hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, kembang apinya pun diluncurkan, bersamaan dengan Rin yang tengah menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

CTARR!

Kembang apinya pun menyala dengan hebat di langit yang gelap. Percikan-percikan api yang beraneka warna membuat langit tampak indah dan juga terang.

"Rin… Kembang apinya indah ya?" Tanya Len. Namun ia tidak mendapati jawaban apapun.

"Rin?" Tanya Len lagi. Namun sama hasilnya, ia tidak mendapati jawaban apapun.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia pun menoleh kearah Rin dan melihat Rin yang sedang tertidur di bahu kirinya.

"Pantas berat sebelah…," Batin Len dengan wajah merona sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Benar-benar kekanakan… Kurasa ia sudah kelelahan," Batin Len lalu mengangkat kepala Rin dan mengagkat Rin sebentar, mengubah posisi duduknya sebelum menggendong Rin ala _piggyback ride_.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari Rinto dan Lenka," Batin Len sambil berjalan pergi dengan Rin di punggungnya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

.

Alicia: Sebenarnya pingin juga nulisnya _bridal style_, tapi kan disana banyak orang… Jadi mending _piggyback ride_ =P Yey! Fict ini tinggal 1/2/3 chap lagi tamat! XD

Erika: Ini balasan reviewnya!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Salah semua tebakannya Kei… Tapi gapapa XD Nanti ketahuan di chap terakhir…

Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! Ini sudah lanjut X3

**-Sae Hinata**

Ehhhh? Kok bisa tahu? XD Bener… Tapi nanti baru masuk di chap terakhir lagi… X3

Okee Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kagamine Kenichi**

Arigatou Ken! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	9. Chapter 8

**-Tower -**

***Ch 8***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Len, Rinto, dan Lenka kini pulang ke rumah Lenka. Mereka sangat lelah hari itu. Bahkan Lenka terlihat beberapa kali menguap kecil.

"Tadaima…," Ucap mereka bertiga kompak saat kembali ke dalam kediaman Akita.

"Okaerinasai."

Dengan satu kata itu. Semuanya terlonjak. Perasaan heran, binggung, cemas, dan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kaa-san/Miku-ba-san!" Jerit mereka bertiga kaget.

"Yap. Dan kalian dari mana saja? Baru jam segini pulang~?" Tanya Miku sambil menyeringai.

"Habis bermain dengan teman," Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong kan? Rin itu kan memang teman mereka. Miku mengangguk, tanda melepaskan mereka pergi.

"Ah. Aku punya berita penting untuk kalian. Duduklah di kursi, jangan tidur dulu," Terang Miku lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya entah untuk apa, meninggalkan Len, Rinto, dan Lenka yang saling berpandang-pandangan dengan cemas.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Tanya Lenka kebinggungan. Len dan Rinto hanya menggidikan bahu mereka.

"Entahlah," Jawab mereka pendek. Lalu mereka bertiga pun segera duduk di sofa dekat sana (dengan Lenka di pojok kanan, Rinto di tengah, dan Len di pojok kiri). Tak lama kemudian, Miku keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi… Apa kalian bisa menebak informasi pentingnya?" Tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Lenka, Len, dan Rinto saling berpandang-pandangan sebentar kemudian menggidikan bahu mereka bersama-sama, membuat Miku naik pitam.

"Ayolah. Ini berita penting! Tunjukkan sedikit ke-antusiasan begitu donk!" Jerit Miku. Rinto pun menatap Miku dengan tatapan datar.

"Kaa-san, kalau mau memberitakan berita, sebaiknya cepat dan tanpa basa basi. Kami habis bermain seharian dan kami capek. Sebenarnya saat sampai disini kami ingin langsung tidur, namun apa daya Kaa-san malah mengajak kami berbicara," Terang Rinto diiringi anggukan Len dan Lenka.

Wajah Miku memerah karena malu, sepertinya, lalu mendengus kesal dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian akan menyukai ini atau tidak. Tapi ini mungkin saja berita buruk bagi kalian karena kalian kelihatannya sudah mempunyai teman disini," Ucap Miku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, "Lima hari lagi. Kita akan pergi, ke kerajaan lain, Kerajaan Leorin."

Dengan adanya informasi tersebut, mereka merasa seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar mereka dari belakang.

"Lima hari lagi?!" Ulang mereka bertiga kompak dan sama-sama menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka. Miku terlihat agak terkejut melihat perubahan sifat mereka, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Ketiga anak itu duduk kembali dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa Tou-san sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Miku pun menoleh kearah Len lalu mengangguk.

"Justru dialah yang pertama kali memutuskannya. Kita ini kan pengelana."

"Bagaimana dengan Lenka?" Tanya Rinto sambil menunjuk Lenka yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lenka yang ditunjuk mendelik sebentar kearah Rinto namun juga curi-curi pandang kearah Miku, ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Neru memintaku untuk membawanya. Jadi Lenka akan ikut bersama kita," Jelas Miku sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Lenka. Membuat perasaan mereka bertiga lebih campur aduk lagi. Saat ini, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terus menerus berputar di benak mereka.

"_Bagaimana dengan Rin?"_

.

.

.

"Nee, ada apa? Kalian bersikap benar-benar aneh hari ini," Tanya Rin kebinggungan, melihat ketiga temannya yang terlihat lebih 'kaku' dan terlihat murung terus menerus. Kini seperti biasa, Lenka, Rinto, dan Len sedang bermain di kamar milik Rin.

"Kalau ada masalah, kalian kan bisa menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Rin lagi. Lenka menatap Rin dengan canggung.

"I-Ini berita buruk Rin…," Jelasnya tiba-tiba. Len dan Rinto mendelik kearah Lenka karena ia berusaha menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Rinto yang disebelah Lenka menyikutnya, namun Lenka tidak peduli, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memberitahukan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan pergi tiga hari lagi.

"Eh? Berita buruk?"

Lenka mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya ada yang meninggal ya?" Tanya Rin lagi, kebinggungan. Lenka menggeleng lemah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu?"

"Be-Begini, ka-kami…," Lenka menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa takut jika ia mengatakannya. Diam-diam ia memberi sinyal kepada Len dan Rinto untuk membantunya, namun mereka hanya memberikan tatapan:

'kau yang memulai, kau juga yang selesaikan'.

Lenka diam-diam berdecak kesal, "Dasar menyebalkan!" Batinnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan wajah polosnya yang mencermikan rasa kebinggungan.

"K-Kami akan pi-pindah," Terang Lenka akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap Rin. Seketika itu juga, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

"Ke-Ke-Kemana?" Suara Rin terdengar bergetar, membuat Lenka merasa tidak tega juga.

"K-Ke kerajaan Leorin…," Jelas Lenka sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai kamar Rin yang terbuat dari kayu. Seketika itu juga, kamar itu diliputi oleh keheningan.

"K-Kenapa?" Akhirnya Rin membuka mulut lagi. Lenka perlahan mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Rin yang kini sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bahkan beberapa bulir air mata sudah jatuh bergulir di pipinya.

"Ma-Maaf Rin… Ka-Kami sendiri tidak bisa menghentikannya, ba-bagaimana pun juga, ki-kita ini dari keluarga pengelana… Karena itu, maaf…," Jelas Lenka lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rin mulai menangis pelan.

"Ta-Tapi, ka-kami akan mencoba untuk me-mengunjungimu se-sesering mungkin. Karena itu, ja-jangan menangis," Ucap Lenka lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Rinto menyikutnya.

"Kau bilang orang supaya tidak menangis tapi kau sendiri sedang menangis," Bisik Rinto pelan, membuat Lenka terlonjak kaget dan menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan pipinya kini basah, terkena air mata.

Rinto menghela nafas lalu menarik Lenka keluar sambil membisikkan beberapa kata kepada Len, "Tolong tenangkan Rin, aku urus Lenka dulu."

Len hanya terdiam, namun sebelum ia sempat membalas perkataan Rinto, ia sudah keluar bersama dengan Lenka. Len pun kebinggungan, bagaimanapun juga ia belum pernah dihadapkan ke dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ke-Kenapa ka-kalian harus pe-pergi?" Tanya Rin pelan. Len terdiam, tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya binggung mau menjawab apa.

"Pa-Padahal kalian sahabat-sahabat pertamaku… Ta-Tapi kenapa?" Rin pun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Len masih saja terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Rin pun menghapus butir-butir air mata yang berjatuhan dari pipi mulusnya. Lalu ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada pihak yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara deru nafas serta sedikit sesengukan Rin yang terdengar.

"Hiks, maaf, aku menangis… Ta-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berhak melarang kalian pergi… Karenanya, kalian bo-boleh pergi, t-tapi ja-jangan me-melupakanku, ja-jangan lupa se-"

Entah apa tiba-tiba saja Len langsung memeluk Rin, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan omongannya sejenak.

"Bodoh, bagaimanapun juga, kau itu teman kami, kami pasti akan bersamamu terus, apapun yang terjadi. Aku, Rinto, dan Lenka pasti akan mencari jalan keluar semua ini, aku janji," Ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin erat. Len dapat merasakan kalau badan Rin kini gemetaran karena menangis.

"L-Len…," Ucap Rin pelan lalu terisak keras sambil kembali memeluk Len. Len hanya tersenyum sedih, "Karena aku menyukai Rin... Jadi, jangan menangis."

Rin terkejut sesaat lalu mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan Len dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walaupun masih agak sesengukan, "A-Aku juga menyukai Len…"

Mereka benar-benar ingin terus bersama…

Selamanya.

Tapi… Apa mungkin?

.

.

.

"Rinto! Kenapa kita keluar?" Tanya Lenka kebinggungan saat Rinto menutup pintu kamar Rin dan membiarkan Len tetap di dalam bersama Rin.

"Lebih baik biarkan saja Len yang mengatasi Rin. Kita tunggu saja di bawah," Jawab Rinto lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Lenka dan beranjak menuruni tangga. Lenka hanya mengangguk lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

Lenka pun membiarkan dirinya ditarik Rinto ke bawah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa mengatasi Rin, karena itu ia hanya bisa pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi, toh kemungkinan besar hasilnya akan jadi lebih baik nantinya.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti di lantai terbawah, lebih tepatnya di halaman dekat petak bunga waktu itu. Mereka pun duduk di rerumputan. Duduk bersebelahan. Lenka menghela nafas. Rinto pun melihat kearah Lenka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya… Sedih saja," Jawab Lenka pendek sambil mengusap matanya, "Memangnya kau tidak sedih?"

"Tentu saja sedih," Timpal Rinto. Lenka menoleh kearah Rinto binggung.

"Tapi kau tidak menangis?"

"Memangnya kalau sedih itu harus menangis?"

"Itu kan seperti bentuk apresiasi."

Rinto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Lenka, "Terserahmu lah."

Sekitar sepuluh menit lebih mereka menunggu kabar dari Rin dan Len. Namun entah mengapa mereka belum juga datang untuk memanggil Rinto dan Lenka atau mereka hanya tidak bisa menemukan Rinto dan Lenka? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Mereka lama…," ucap Lenka, bosan menunggu.

"Iya… Lama," ucap Rinto juga sambil mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk duduk.

"Nee… Apa menurutmu mereka sudah jadian?" Tanya Lenka tiba-tiba. Rinto mendelik mendapati pertanyaan aneh dari Lenka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… Biasanya kan kalau di _manga shoujo_ banyak adegan begitu…," Lenka pun berusaha memberikan jawaban yang cukup logis bagi Rinto. Rinto hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Keheningan sejenak pun terjadi.

"Nee… Lenka… Jika mereka sudah jadian… Apa kau dan aku bisa jadian juga?" Tanya Rinto sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Lenka, sehingga Lenka tidak dapat melihat wajah Rinto.

"E-E-Eh?"

"…Aku sudah lama menyukai Lenka… Apakah Lenka juga menyukaiku?"

Lenka terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"A-Aku juga menyukai Rinto…"

Rinto terlonjak mendengar jawaban Lenka. Ia pun mencubit pipinya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Benar kan? Lenka menyukainya juga? Benar kan?

Hingga ia memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, ia menoleh kearah Lenka yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dan ia pun mengecup pipi Lenka dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu bertambah merah wajahnya.

.

Alicia: WEEEEEEE! Chap terakhir adalah chap depan~! Sebenarnya ini Chap sudah jadi agak lama cuman tinggal tulis author note, balesan rev, dan beberapa kalimat terakhir. Cuman berhubung webe mewabah, ya sudah deh… X3 *digeplak*

Kyoko: Ini balasan review~!

.

**-Kagamine Kenichi**

Arigatou Ken QAQ Tapi juga ngak bagus-bagus amat kok…

Iya… justru karena Alice rada nista, nama Piko dijadiin nama anak ayam, gatau kenapa ngerasa cocok banget X3 *Digeplak Piko*

Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

KEEEIII! #apaaninilagi

Arigatou sudah tunggu lanjutannya! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! X3

**-Tania Feron**

Douita Nia X3 Arigatou sudah mendukung Alice QWQ *terharu*

Arigatou sudah mereview! XD

**-Kagamine Ririka**

Eh, gapapa kok X3 Alice juga kadang dilarang main leptop sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san #apaanini

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Lenka itu berubah-ubah karakternya XD

Tapi setidaknya Lenka dan Rinto sudah sama-sama ngaku kan? RinLen juga XD

Arigatou reviewnya! Ini sudah lanjut! X3

**-Sae Hinata**  
Bukan… Mereka empat belas XD

Oke! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Angelina Siswanto**

ANGEELL! TEMAN SENASIB YANG TADI SIANG NYASAR DI ***! #apaanini

Waa! Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou reviewnya! X3

.

Bagi yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun mengikuti ceritanya sampai sini, arigatou! Tapi mungkin Alice akan lama updet chap terakhirnya, berhubung UAS yang dekat dan juga sedang dalam tahap menulis request Sae dan Mayu-chan. Jadi kemungkinan besar adalah weekend dan libur kenaikan kelas X3

Terakhir… Review please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	10. Chapter 9 (Final)

**-Tower -**

***Ch 9***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. ****Final Chapter****.**

**Summary: Ditengah kegelapan malam yang penuh akan misteri, terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Suara itu begitu pilu… Dan mendendam kesedihan yang tinggi. Siapapun itu… Apa kau berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini?**

Len, Lenka, dan Rinto segera pulang ke kediaman Akita setelah 'keributan' sedikit tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benak mereka. Mereka juga tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Namun mereka juga tahu bisa berbuat apa. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah kediaman Akita.

"Tadaima…," Ucap ketiga anak itu lesu.

"Ah, okaerinasai," Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka. Namun ia cukup terkejut, mengetahui bahwa mereka bertiga pulang dengan lesu. Maka, ia pun memikirkan rencana yang mungkin akan mengubah _mood_ mereka.

"Rinto, Len, duduklah di sofa dulu, ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan. Ah, Lenka juga!" Dan dengan panggilan itu, mereka bertiga terkejut.

"Apalagi kali ini?" Batin mereka bertiga lalu segera duduk di sofa. Miku sudah duduk di sofa depan mereka (posisi sama dengan chapter sebelumnya).

"Jadi, kalau Kaa-san boleh tahu, siapa teman kalian itu?" Tanya Miku, memulai pembicaraan. Langsung saja ketiga anak berambut honeyblond itu mematung.

Ayolah… Mana mungkin mereka bilang kalau teman mereka adalah anak dari Kagami Lily yang menggemparkan seluruh penduduk kerajaan Melodia? Gadis seumuran mereka yang tinggal di menara di ruangan terpencil? Dan gadis yang dulu sering menangis dan membuat terciptanya rumor 'arwah Kagami Lily'?

Miku yang melihat reaksi ketiga anak dihadapannya itu langsung mengerutkan kening, kebinggungan. Lenka yang melihat Miku seperti itu mulai melontarkan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Rin."

"Oh, jadi namanya Rin? Dimana ia tinggal?" Tanya Miku lagi. Sekali lagi ketiga anak itu mematung.

"Ia tinggal di daerah sini," Jawab Rinto seadanya. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuanya?" Tanya Miku lagi. Len, Lenka, dan Rinto terlonjak. Mana mungkin mereka bilang kalau orangtua Rin adalah Kagami Lily? Bisa-bisa Miku langsung menjerit histeris karenanya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal…," Kali ini Len yang menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Miku terlihat agak terkejut, tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Namun sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia pergi ke kerajaan Leorin bersama kita?"

.

.

.

Lenka, Rinto, dan Len langsung berlari menuju menara. Tentunya langsung datang untuk menemui Rin dan mengabarkan berita gembira tersebut. Gerbang tidak dikunci, dan itu berarti Rin berada di dalam.

Saat masuk ke dalam halaman, mereka pun mengedarkan pandangan mereka dan melihat Rin sedang berada di sebelah petak bunga, mengamati bunga-bunganya.

"Rin!" Panggil Rinto, Len, dan Lenka lalu menghampiri Rin. Rin terlihat kebinggungan akan siapa yang memanggilnya, namun kemudian matanya menangkap ketiga teman baiknya itu.

"Eh? Rinto? Len? Lenka? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin binggung. Lenka, Rinto, dan Len menstabilkan nafas mereka terlebih dahulu, baru membuka pembicaraan.

"Rin! Ayo ikut bersama kami!" Ajak Len sambil tersenyum, "Pergi ke kerajaan Leorin."

"E-Eh?" Rin langsung saja kaget diajak seperti itu oleh Len, "Ta-Tapi apa boleh?"

"Pasti boleh lah, kau kan istri masa depannya Len," Ucap Rinto datar tapi penuh makna dan itu sukses membuat Rin dan Len merona hebat. Apalagi Lenka ikut menanggapi ucapan Rinto dengan anggukan.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan Piko?" Tanya Rin tergagap.

"Kalau Piko, kau bisa membawanya, aku yakin Kaa-san akan mengjinkan," Jawab Len. Rin pun mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan petak bunganya? Itu sudah sejak dulu kuurus, dan aku tidak ingin bunga-bunga disana layu…," Ucap Rin lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan tanah.

"E-Em… Kalau itu…," Lenka mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Ia binggung akan berkata apa.

"_Kalau masalah itu, biar aku saja!"_

Sebuah suara keras tiba-tiba menimpali. Lenka, Rinto, Len, dan Rin pun menoleh kearah suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sepunggung dengan sedikit 'antenna' di kepalanya sedang tersenyum cerah di depan gerbang menara.

Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, ia tiba-tiba saja melompat masuk ke halaman menara (tentunya melompat dari pagar).

"E-Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanya Rin kaget, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam?"

Sedangkan Rinto, Lenka, dan Len hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat karena mereka sudah pernah menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk masuk sebelumnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum cerah. Ia mengenakana T-Shirt berwarna merah dengan celana jeans panjang setumit kaki. Terlihat sekali kalau ia agak _tomboy_.

"Biar aku saja mengurus petak bungamu," Serunya kepada Rin yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis 'aneh' itu dengan tatapan yang juga aneh.

"Ah! Namaku Furukawa Miki, aku tinggal di sekitar sini," Terang gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Dan lagi aku sering memperhatikan kalian… Ehehe."

Gadis itu pun tertawa sarkastik sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan semuanya hanya bisa cengo.

"Dia bilang sudah memperhatikan sejak lama…?" Batin keempat anak itu sambil mematung.

"Ta-Tapi… Apa tidak merepotkan, Furukawa-san?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Ia paling takut untuk merepotkan orang lain. Namun gadis bernama Furukawa Miki itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Justru aku akan senang dapat membantu, lagian sudah lama aku ingin mencoba untuk mengurus bunga," Jelasnya, "Ah, dan panggil aku Miki."

Rin masih terlihat ragu-ragu, "A-Apa benar?"

Miki mengangguk meyakinkan. Setelah Rin merasa yakin ia juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arigatou," Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum kepada Miki. Miki membalas senyuman itu, "Douita!"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut dengan kami kan, Rin?" Tanya Rinto. Rin terlihat masih sedikit ragu, walaupun tidak seragu tadi.

"Iya! Rin, ikut saja!" Seru Lenka dengan cerianya lalu menarik tangan Rin dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Rinto dan Len. Rin akhirnya menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa…" Gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Lenka. Rinto dan Len pun kini sudah berhasil mengejar Lenka dan Rin.

"Jaa ne, Miki! Arigatou!" Jerit Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, kearah Miki. Rinto, Lenka, dan Len juga ikut melambaikan tangannya kearah Miki.

Miki hanya membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan ikut melambai dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, Rin, Len, Lenka, dan Rinto pun memusatkan pandangan mereka ke depan (supaya tidak menabrak saat berlari).

"Kalau begini, kita akan selalu bersama dan takkan terpisahkan," Bisik Len gembira saat sudah berada di sebelah Rin (walaupun masih berlari). Rin hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah.

Lalu Rin melihat kearah belakang sejenak, dimana menara tempat tingalnya selama ini berada. Ia serasa melihat dirinya versi kecil bersama ibunya dan ayahnya sedang tersenyum bahagia dan bermain bersama. Entah sadar atau tidak, Rin segera menyinggung sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Arigatou… Karena kalian sudah melahirkanku di dunia ini."

_**~Owari~**_

.

Alicia: GYAAAAA! Akhirnya fict ini selesaiiiii juga XD Ini pertama kalinya nyelesain fict ber-chapter yang panjangnya segini ._. Alice sengaja sempetin typing cepet biar setidaknya ada yang complete, soalnya fict In Progress-nya Alice banyak banget ._.

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

KEEEIII! #apaaninilagi … Iya… Ini solusi konfliknya dan ini sudah lanjut! X3

Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Yang penting bukan Lemon #plak … Yap, RinLen, RintoLenka sudah jadian dua-duanya X3

Ini sudah lanjut dan owari! Arigatou sudah me-review! :D

**-Sae Hinata**

Ngak… Ini sudah owari! Jadi habis ini Alice tinggal fokus sama fict yang IP lainnya X3

Arigatou Sae sudah me-review! XD

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Yap! Ini sudah lanjut! Bener banget! Rin ikut sama mereka :3

Arigatou sudah di fave dan me-review! X3

**-Kagamine Kenichi**

Yup. Ini chap terakhir XD … Dan ini sudah updet kilat X3

Arigatou sudah me-review!

.

Arigatou… Hontoni arigatou buat siapapun yang sudah fave, fol, review, ataupun membaca fict ini hingga tamat! Walaupun fict ini sudah tamat…

Review please?

.

Credits to: **Nabmiles, Kurotori Rei, Sae Hinata, Ryuuna Hideyoshi, Kirahana Yuki, Kei-T Masoharu, Kireina Inori, Emilia Frost, Kagamine Ririka, Celia Viona, LRCN, VicaVia-chan, Angelina Siswanto, Kireina Yume, Kagamine Kenichi, Tania Feron, Annisa Dzakiyah, Fortun-chan, Himeko Hikari, Sakirayuki Kawabara, dan para silent readers sekalian!**

Tanpa kalian, fict ini bukanlah apa-apa :')

Sore jaa… Sampai jumpa di fict Alice yang lainnya! X3


End file.
